Welcome back my Ashikabi
by lokey478
Summary: Naruto has dreams of women he has never met. What happens when one of these women falls onto him calling him "Minato-san!" Konoha Bashing/Sekirei Harem based on Haseo55's Sekirei challenge 2. Also come and check out my Sekirei forum where we can just post whatever the topic is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on one of Haseo55 challenges**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei. If I did Naruto would have been more competent and I would also toss that B.S friendship between him and Sasugay out. **

Chp 01 Memories from the past

_**[Dream sequence]**_

"Minato-san, how is my curry." A girl dressed in a white gi with a red string decorating it.

"It's really good Musubi-chan!" He replied as he took another mouthful of curry while Musubi happily smiled at the praise that she received.

_**[Skip]**_

"Will Onii-chan stay with Ku-chan?" a little girl with blonde hair in a one piece dress.

"Don't worry Ku-chan Onii-chan promises to stay with you." He replied as he hugged the cute little girl, which she gladly returned.

_**[Skip]**_

He was now looking at another scene, in this scene his back was now pressed against a wall as a brunette wearing a star shirt was crawling towards him her mouth open and a heavy blush on her face.

"U-Uzume-san, I don't think you want to do this!"

"I'm sorry Minato-san but I have to do this." She said as she pressed herself onto him and kissed him her 'wings' of yellow energy emerging while he blushed a heavy red as Musubi opened the door to see the scene.

_**[Skip]**_

He now found himself seated in a big room but most of the faces on the other people were blurred out, he could only see Musubi, Ku-Chan's and Uzume's face and from the looks of things it was a very joyous occasion as all three of them were smiling and force feeding him food.

_**[Skip]**_

He now found himself on the ground and around him were the same number of figures as before. Musubi was right next to him his hand gripped in hers all the while her tears fell onto his face.

"Minato-san please . . . don't leave us." She cried.

He tightened the grip that he had on her hand as much as he could as tears streamed down his blackened face. "Mu-Musu cough Musubi-chan, everyone cough I'm sorry that we couldn't be together like we should be . . . I've failed as an Ashikabi, but you are finally free. . ."

"No Minato-san don't say that, you didn't fail us, it was us that failed you, freedom is nothing without you at our side." She cried as she held his hand to her face.

He now felt himself weakening tremendously as his hand slipped out of hers and landed on the ground. 'Everyone sorry . . .' he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness but not before he saw a hooded figure with something on its shoulder in the background and a thought that was not his entered his mind. 'I'm sorry for your fate, but know this you will meet them again.'

"Minato!" everyone around him screamed.

_**[End dream]**_

Naruto's eyes shot open as he wiped away some sweat that appeared on his forehead. 'Huff-huff-huff . . . Just what are these dreams? ' Naruto thought to himself over the past few weeks he had been having weird dreams, in these dreams he was always being called Minato by a group of women. He felt like he knew these women but he had never seen them before.

Getting out of the bed he headed towards the bathroom, turning on the tap he filled his hands with water and splashed it on his face when he looked into the mirror in front of him, he was now looking into the gray eyes of a teen about nineteen with messy black hair wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans.

Taken aback by this sudden appearance he rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror again, now he appeared to be normal, he rubbed his forehead as he thought 'Just what is going on? Why are all these weird things happening?' he thought while he went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch for the day.

Making a few rice balls he left his house and walked towards the Hokage monument, where Sasuke Uchiha's head was built next to Tsunade's. After the war Sasuke was awarded hero status by Konoha and thus the council and the previous Hokage saw fit to allow Sasuke to become the sixth Hokage.

As for Naruto he had been tossed to the side like trash. During his final battle against Tobi, he had managed to release the body of the Juubi and merged with it however because of the lack of the eight tails and nine tails the fusion was unstable, and in a final effort to defeat both an unstable Tobi and Sasuke the nine-tails sacrificed all of his power to defeat Tobi, while Naruto could only fight Sasuke until he himself dropped to the ground weakened by the loss of the Kyuubi as well as other reasons.

Now months after the war he found himself drastically weakened, and it wasn't just from the loss of the Kyuubi as for his 'friends', Sakura tried to beat him up but failed, Kakashi the hypocrite berated him for treating his comrade like that; Sai and Yamato gave him the cold shoulder and a short talk about how Naruto should have taken care of both of them, yeah they should try fighting against two unstable opponents who are going for the kill.

As for the others it was the basic you are a demon, or you hurt your comrade so much you monster, honestly even if they didn't like him could they actually come up with other reasons and logical ones other than the stereotypical one. He thought as sat down on his father's head and took a bite out of the rice ball that he brought with him.

'Sigh . . . still I keep wondering Tou-chan why?' he thought as he looked to the sky. 'Why do people here have such a grudge against me even after I've done so much for them?'

'If only I could leave the village but the stupid council is stopping me and I don't exactly have the strength to leave by myself . . .' Naruto closed his eyes as his dreams from nights past flowed into his mind.

There was the black haired girl dressed in a white gi with a red string decorating it. 'Musubi-chan . . .'

There was a cute little blonde girl wearing a one piece dress. 'Ku-chan . . .'

Then there was another brunette with a side pony tail, a shirt with a star in the center and short blue jeans "Uzume"

There was a perverted red head that wore a dress with detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam but her facial features were blurry. 'Matsu-san . . .'

There was another blonde with a personality that could only be described as a tsundere she wore a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. 'Tsukiumi . . .'

There was a black haired lady wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. 'Kazehana . . .'

Then there was a gray haired man turning into a female. 'Homura or was it Kagari . . .'

His thoughts now shifted to four additional figures, they appeared in his dreams but not as much as the previous six.

There was a sleepy brunette with chains that held her clothes together, he found her while he and Musubi were wandering in a park, seeing as she had nowhere to go he offered her a place at Maison Izumo. 'Akitsu . . .'

Then there were two people that worked together, both of them kidnapped him and kissed him making wings of light appear from their backs. 'Benitsubasa and Haihane . . .'

'Who are all of you people? I've never seen or met you all my life yet why do I have dreams of you?' he thought as he opened his eyes only to see a little speck in the sky squinting his eyes he managed to finally see that it was the girl Musubi that appeared from his dreams

His eyes widened as she screamed "Minato-san!" but before she could hit the ground she threw her arms out and caught his neck/body in a bear hug while tears fell onto his shoulders. "Minato-san you've finally awakened."

Naruto felt something within him stir. 'Wh-what is this feeling? Why does it feel so familiar?' he thought as Musubi cried into his shoulder.

After a while she stopped crying and rubbed her tears away. "Minato-san what's wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head to the left in a manner that screamed cute.

"Sorry but I'm not this Minato you're looking for." He said as he looked into Musubi's brown eyes.

"Oh sorry I'm so forgetful." She said as she knocked herself on the head, suddenly she grabbed Naruto's head and pressed her lips to Naruto's making his eyes widen as pink energy began to be released from her and wings took form.

Naruto watched the process with amazement when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. His pupil became smaller as memories of old entered his mind in a rush that knocked him out.

"Minato-san! Minato-san!"

**[Inside Naruto/Minato's mind]**

He was now viewing a memory that he did not recognize, that was until two familiar figures stepped into his view. "Hokage-sama and Jiraiya?"

Walking up to him, they began to talk to each other. "So Jiraiya do you understand the plan?"

"Of course Sensei. The seal is already placed on him; the seal will only allow him to access most of his chakra as long as the Kyuubi is sealed within him and the only way to get it removed is if he receives nine kisses from nine different people who truly love him."

"Correct Jiraiya. We have no use for an empty Jinchuriki, if he loses the Kyuubi then we'll just let the civilian council handle him after all it's not like anyone can truly love a Jinchuriki no matter how much they say it, not that they couldn't handle him anyway since he is so gullible."

"That's right sensei, so I'll be back when he enters the Chunin exam." Jiraiya said as he jumped out of the window and went off to do his own business while the third Hokage looked out to the night sky. 'Now that my plan is in place I just have to play the part.'

**[End memory]**

Naruto felt his heart break slightly as he viewed the memory of the only other person that 'cared' for him, he always knew that Jiraiya was hiding something but never in all his life could he believe that the 3rd Hokage was just playing him like a fiddle.

Tears were streaming down his face when suddenly more memories came before him these were of days that he spent with his Sekirei. These were happy memories, memories of people that truly cared for him. As these memories flowed into him he felt something within his body change.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was looking into the big brown eyes of Musubi. "Minato-san are you ok?"

Tears began to appear at the side of Naruto's eyes as he grabbed Musubi in a hug. "Musubi-chan! I remember everything." He cried as tears began to form in Musubi's eyes as well while she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave all of you I'm sorry." He cried while Musubi rubbed her hand against his back.

"It's ok Minato-san you're here now and that's what matters."Musubi said with tears of happiness

"But how are you here?"

"When you passed centuries ago all of us were suddenly captured in a bright light, when we woke up there was someone before us, it was Kami-sama! She told us that she would put all of us into a deep sleep only to awaken when you would need us most."

"When I needed you the most?" he asked.

"I felt it just recently, I felt that your heart was in pain, I awoke in a forest and rushed here to you."

"Then where is everyone else?"

"Kami-sama said that those close to us should be able to find us but others will be found at places where you experienced a change in your life."

"Thank you for coming back to me Musubi-chan, thank you, I hope that everyone else is alright. But how did you know that it was me?"

"Don't worry Minato-san I'm sure everyone will be alright and I knew that you were Minato because of your heart silly, it's still the same pure and gentle heart that drew us to you." She replied as a grumble came from her stomach.

She gave a nervous laugh as she apologized; Naruto brushed it off as nothing and passed over his remaining rice balls to her which she happily ate. "Thank you Minato-san." Naruto/Minato laughed for being he was being called by his father's name from this life.

As Musubi ate Naruto looked to the sky and thought. 'Sigh now that Musubi-chan is with me, how can I protect her if I can't use most of my chakra . . .' Naruto felt someone grab his hand looking over he saw that Musubi had grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Don't worry Minato-san; nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm around." She said as she pressed her lips to his as her wings took form once again before they separated. "Fist of my contract! Break the unease in my Ashikabi! Now let's go Minato-san." She said as a tornado began to gather around them making Naruto worried as this scene seemed familiar.

The tornado shot off into the air higher than any eye could see. As they shot off into the air Naruto was screaming while Musubi gripped his hand to calm him down, when they finally stopped in the air Naruto looked down and saw the entire village.

"Uh Musubi-chan aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh that's right . . . the way down." She said as the both of them fell from the sky screaming all the way however just as they were about to hit the ground a blanket of air caught them and brought them over to two wooden branches that suddenly grew out of the ground.

"Musubi-chan! How could you forget something like a landing?" a familiar voice asked making Musubi rub her head.

"N-no way . . ." Naruto stuttered as he looked over and saw Uzume and Kusano standing there, Uzume and Kusano were dressed like how she was dressed all those centuries ago though Kusano held onto a potted plant making her look even cuter.

"Sorry Uzume-san. I forgot."

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cried and ran up to Naruto and buried herself into his figure, Naruto tried his best to comfort her. "Don't worry Ku-chan, Onii-chan is here and nothing will ever separate us again."

"You said that the last time but then you left Ku-chan."

"It's alright Ku-chan Onii-chan promises to never leave you again." he raised his pinky to her; she looked at it before wrapping her own pinky around it. "And that's a promise of a lifetime."

"Thank you Onii-chan." She replied as she separated from the hug and Naruto stood on his own two feet.

Naruto was confronted by Uzume as he stood up; she stared into his blue eyes before capturing him in a hug. "Minato-san I'm glad you're finally back."

"Me too Uzume-chan." He replied as he hugged her back.

"Now please give me my wings again." she said as she pressed her lips to Naruto's and this formed the crest on her back while releasing her wings, while this was happening Kusano watched with a little jealousy since she didn't get her wings while Musubi watched happily as they found two more of their family.

Both of them finally separated as Kusano waddled up to him and began to tug on his pants, Naruto lowered himself to her level. "What's wrong Ku-chan?"

Suddenly she pressed her lips against Naruto's making this a very awkward moment however Kusano was technically older since she was from his previous life but she still looked like a nine year old. When they separated Kusano jumped around happily proclaiming that she got her wings.

"Now come on lets all go home." He said as he held Kusano's hand and led all of them to his home.

Reaching his home the Sekirei entered to view the room. "Sorry it's so small, but it's what we've got for now." He said as Kusano, Musubi and Uzume took a look around.

"Now what do you girls want for dinner?"

"Oh don't worry Minato-san, I'll cook tonight." Musubi proclaimed.

"Um alright." He replied as he passed her a wad of money to buy what she needed and while Musubi went off to buy groceries, he, Kusano and Uzume prepared the room for all of them to fit in.

'Boy this is going to be a tight fit if the others are in Konoha and least the landlady isn't here.' Naruto thought as he dusted off the extra futons that he had and passed them over to Uzume.

[Elsewhere]

A lady with waist length purple hair sneezed. "Oh I'm sorry someone must be talking about me."

"You really believe that stuff lady? Oh well not my business now what was the name that you wanted to give your new building?"

"Maison Izumo. If you could."

"Alright then." The man said as he wrote it on the property paper. "There you go this property is now yours and also welcome to Snow country."

"Thank you." The purple haired lady replied as she walked inside with a gray haired lady wearing a white shirt and black pants following her.

[Back in Konoha]

Musubi soon returned and she cooked up a scrumptious meal of her specialty curry. It was really delicious and by the end of it Naruto was on his back as his stomach bulged out.

That night just before they were about to go to bed Musubi, Kusano and Uzume each handed Naruto a piece of a paper and on it was a part of what seemed like a bigger picture searching around his room he found a picture frame where he placed the three pieces of the picture in it for safekeeping before all of them turned in for bed.

As they slept another piece appeared in the frame, this one held Minato smiling but under another light the picture of Minato changed to Naruto and he could be seen smiling as well.

However on the outside of the apartment a figure and a crow watched the group. 'Looks like everything is going according to the new plan, hopefully he'll be able to live happily this time.' Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a thick book and began to read as his body faded away.

Next time on Welcome back my Ashikabi: The Drunken Wind appears.

**And done. So this is the first chapter and before anyone complains the Sekirei have been chosen and I'm not changing them or adding in any more Sekirei sorry. So anyways leave a review and if you can guess who their going to find next then give yourself a cookie if you can't give yourself one anyways I'm not going judge. On a side note do you guys want an opening song for this story or would it be too annoying?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright time to answer some questions from the fans.

From a guest: why did you decide bash konoha are you a regular konoha basher or are just trying and thought this would work?

Ans: Well I bash Konoha because from my POV I see Konoha as scum, scum that use who they want and apologize later I would more specifically like to point to the fifth movie from Shippuden. In which Naruto is sent to a prison for something which he didn't commit, I would like to ask why not put Naruto in a trial where you scan his memories or maybe you should tell him the true reason he is sent there, after all he spent the first part of the movie trying to escape the prison not to mention if you told him why he was being sent there then he could actually do his mission without the sacrifice of life (Ryuuzetsu). Not to mention it was a terrible joke when the movie showed that everyone knew about the plan except Naruto and that they would apologize with a meal of Ramen. Tasteless!

And because someone asked this story will not contain any girls from the main series if I were to add any Naruto girls then I'm only adding Koyuki because I love her more so than any other canon girl but that's a big **if**.

Chp 02 The Drunken wind appears  
[Dream sequence]

"Oh Minato! How do I look?" Kazehana asked as she twirled around in her outfit which only consisted of an apron.

Giving a nervous laugh while a blush came across his face he replied. "Uh you look good Kazehana-san."

Rushing forward Kazehana wrapped Minato in a hug pressing her big breasts into him. "Oh thank you Minato." However the moment was broken when a ladle suddenly found itself on top of Kazehana's head.

[End dream]

Sunlight crept into the room as Naruto opened his eyes looking around he felt three different weights on his body. Looking down he saw Musubi dressed in her miko attire as she slept on his left, his arm was held in between her chest. On his right was Uzume she was wearing her star shirt and jeans, she also held his other arm in the same position while Kusano wrapped herself around his right leg.

'Oh boy we're already doing what we did all those centuries ago. . .' Naruto tried to remove himself from Musubi and Uzume's grip but he found that their grip was too tight.

'Well looks like I'm stuck here.' He thought when something suddenly hit him. 'Hold on since Musubi, Uzume and Kusano truly love me then that means that . . .' he tried his best to lift his arms and formed a handsign, this swapped Naruto and a pillow that laid in the corner of the room.

'Whew looks like I can use parts of my Chakra now that parts of the seal have been broken.' He thought as he walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done he walked out and stood in front of the mirror, rubbing the fog that formed on the mirror away his eyes widened as he took in his appearance. "Ahhhh! What's going on?!" Naruto cried as he fell onto his butt.

The sudden scream woke up Musubi and Uzume as both of them rushed forward and stood in the doorway to the bathroom in a battle position. "Minato-san!"

Looking over Naruto saw Musubi and Uzume in a fighting position, both of them were now looking at a black haired, grey eyed and whiskerless Naruto. "Oh Minato-san your looking like how you used to look like."

"B-but why? Why do I look like this?"

"Kami-sama said that when you winged your fist Sekirei your appearance would change to that of when you were the happiest." Musubi replied all the while smiling as she helped Naruto up.

"Heh I guess that's makes sense." Naruto said as he ushered Uzume and Musubi out so that he could change, both of them saying that they would prepare breakfast for the day.

[Minutes later]

Naruto walked out of the bathroom wearing his usual jumped suit, he was about to join Musubi, Uzume and the now awake Kusano for breakfast when he heard the doorbell ring. So quickly forming a handsign he performed a henge on himself to put on his old appearance.

Opening the door he saw that it was his 'friendly' landlord. "Well took you long enough to answer, you have a delivery for you here and I need your signature." The landlord handed over a pad to him to sign, he signed it and returned it but before the landlord walked out of his sight he turned back to face Naruto. "Don't forget to pay your rent this month." The last part was said under his breath. "Stupid demon . . . Grumble grumble grumble."

"Sure. I'll pass it to you later tonight" Naruto replied as he brought the four boxes into his apartment. Apparently the landlord just recently in his oh so loving grace decided to raise his rent, it was probably orders from the civilian council not that the landlord wouldn't have done it even without their order.

Luckily for him he still had his inheritance from his parents and all of it was placed in a secret account at a bank that still accepted his business, even though the rent was high it helps when one of your parents was the previous Hokage while your other parent inherited all the money from one of the richest country in the world not to mention he still had his own money, since he didn't really spend much he built up quite a lot of money over the years so he was going to be alright for the next few years.

As for his apartment if he found anymore Sekirei then they would have to find a new place to live in. He still had his parent's house so if he was ever kicked out of the apartment or if there were anymore Sekirei in Konoha then he could always go there, in the past he visited the place right after the invasion of pein once there he found that the place was actually quite spacious moreover it had a powerful genjutsu that kept everything going on within it a secret. But he couldn't visit the house when he lost the Kyuubi since he couldn't use his chakra and the only way to enter the house was to pump chakra into the seal at the front gate.

"Minato-san/ Minato/ Onii-chan?"

"Oh sorry everyone I was just thinking of something." Naruto replied as he dropped his henge and followed the girls to the breakfast table which was filled with bread, eggs and other food items.

Sitting down they had a well deserved breakfast before Naruto called for their attention. "Everyone whenever we go out you'll have to call me by my previous name Naruto."

"Why?" all of them asked puzzled by the request.

"Well it's because everyone else in the village calls me by Naruto so the sudden change of my name will get their attention and I don't want to get their attention especially if it puts you into danger."

"Don't worry about us Minato-san but if this is your choice then we'll follow it."

"Thank you everyone. Now let's get back to breakfast."

"Hai!"

[After breakfast]

Naruto and his Sekirei were now checking out the boxes that were sent to them, apparently on each of the four boxes had their name on it. Opening their own boxes they found that the boxes contained a few changes of clothes for each of them, in Naruto's box were the clothes that he wore while he was Minato, in Musubi's were more of her standard outfits as well as the clothes that she used for training and bed, in Uzume's were more star shirts and jeans along with some sleeping attire and finally in Kusano's box were more dresses for her. Attached to the box was also a letter opening it Naruto read it out loud.

For you and your Sekirei, Kami-sama.

"Wow Kami-sama sent this stuff to us." Naruto stated.

"If only you could meet her she was a nice lady." Musubi stated as she and Uzume grabbed Kusano and brought her to the room to try on the clothes since they were still wearing their dirty clothes from the day before.

"Alright. Well I'll be going out for a while to get some money so try not to mess the house up."

"Hai Minato-san/ Minato!" Musubi and Uzume replied while Kusano just nodded her head.

[Minutes later]

Naruto had his old jumpsuit and henge on since he had to keep his appearance up. Walking out he kept his head down as he walked past all the snickers and insults while walking he walked past the old stall that Ichiraku ramen used to be based out of. Ichiraku ramen had moved away since the civilian council ordered their closing so with a tearful separation the Ichiraku family moved away but before they left Naruto suggested that they head towards wave country to set up a stall.

One week later Naruto received a letter from Wave country in it was a letter saying that the Ichiraku family was doing alright in fact they were doing even better and before due to his hero status there, in the letter and almost every month they sent him a bit of money his way since Naruto suggested the location for their new stall as well as new dishes to serve the people in Wave.

Reaching the bank he withdrew as much money as he could and began to walk back to his apartment when suddenly a growling voice called out to him. "Well well look here if it isn't the 'Shinobi' that was pulled out of the service."

Turning around he saw people that he had hoped not to see. "Oh if it isn't Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Hey watch how you talk to your betters." Kiba ordered.

"Oh sorry Kiba-sama." It was amazing how Naruto could make the Sama sound like fuck you but to Kiba's ears it sounded as if Kami herself was saying it.

"That's better."

"So how has the civilian life been treating you?" Mocked Kiba. "Have you been bored not going on missions feeling the air in your hair and what not?"

"Oh no of course I haven't been bored after all being a Shinobi was so dangerous with all the dying and what not now if you excuse me I have to go and do stuff." The first statement made Shikamaru squint his eyes in anger while Kiba just laughed as Naruto walked away.

When Naruto was walking away he suddenly felt a weight against him. "Naruto-san!" It was Musubi and she was happily pressing her chest into Naruto not caring about the looks of jealousy and lust that she was receiving. "Naruto-san you took so long to come back and I got worried."

"Hehehe don't worry Musubi-chan, I just had to get some money now come on let's go get ingredients for lunch and dinner."

"Hai!" She said happily as suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Hey there baby how about you dump that loser and go with a real man." Kiba said trying his 'moves' out on Musubi however Musubi slapped his hand off. "I would appreciate if you kept your hands off of me." She replied all the while smiling cutely when suddenly her bear Visage appeared behind her scaring Kiba so much that he fell onto his butt.

"Now let's go Naruto-san." She said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran off to the market with Naruto being dragged right behind her.

Recovering from the sudden sight of the bear Kiba suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder looking over it was Shikamaru. "C'mon Kiba we have to report this development to Hokage-sama."

"Y-yeah." Kiba said as he picked himself up and the both of them reported to the Hokage about this development.

[Hours later]

Naruto had finally finished shopping for their groceries and were now at home preparing lunch but instead of cooking Musubi's curry they were now using a cookbook to cook whatever they could. Thankfully the meal turned out alright when they were washing dishes Naruto suddenly felt a prickling sensation as a gust of wind came over his face.

"Minato?"

"Hey Musubi Uzume could the both of you watch over Kusano for a while I need to go out for something." Naruto said as he put his orange jacket on.

"Hai Minato! We'll take care of Kusano as long as you come back fine."

"Don't worry I will." Naruto said as he placed on a kiss on each of their cheeks and left leaving Kusano fuming since she didn't get a kiss.

[Minutes later]

Naruto kept following the gust of wind until he reached the training field where he learnt how to do the _Rasenshuriken_. 'Huh? This is weird there is no one here.' Thought Naruto as he looked around when suddenly he heard the sound of liquid swirling around in a bottle. Turning around he saw the one person that he suspected and hoped would be here.

"Ara Ara Minato-kun, it took you long enough to get here."

"Kazehana-san . . ."

"Now Minato like I said all those centuries ago I'm your wife so there's no need to add that suffix to my name." Kazehana replied slightly drunk.

"Hahaha Gomen Kazehana. Anyway where did you get the Sake from?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the bottle in the Sekirei's hands.

"Oh this. I used my wind powers to steal it from some lady with a diamond on her head."

[Somewhere else in the village]

"Shizune have you seen my Sake? I thought I had it on the table."

"No Tsunade-sama I haven't seen it and you should cut down on Sake anyways."

"Like hell! I'm going to spend my last year's drinking all the sake that I can." She said making Shizune sigh as she went back to her work.

[Back with Naruto]

"Well I guess that explains it." Naruto said as suddenly Kazehana pushed him up against a tree a smile of her face but from her facial expression, Naruto could tell that something was wrong "What's wrong Kazehana?"

"All those years ago you cried for me . . . worried for me and even protected me even though I wasn't your Sekirei yet but when you left . . . I felt like the wind beneath me was gone . . . but then I woke up to find your heart aching from everything in your life. Minato-kun I want you to share your burden with me no matter what happens never let our love be forgotten." Kazehana pressed her lips against Minato's as the wind around them picked up. 'This feeling . . . it's just like it was all those years ago . . . Minato-kun . . . your love for me will never fade while my love for you will only grow.'

[With Musubi]

She was watching Uzume play dress-up with Kusano when suddenly a strong but gentle gust of wind caused a window to open and blow in pink petals that landed gracefully on the ground in a pattern that made it look like two people hugging.

All around the village pink blossoms were carried by a gust of gentle wind making many people gape in awe at seeing all the petals flying around it was as if they were dancing.

[Back with Naruto and Kazehana]

Kazehana released her 'wings' as her Sekirei crest once again took form. "Oh Minato-kun." She said as a single tear fell from her face. "Thank you; let us stay together forever . . . Ashikabi-kun." Rubbing the single tear away Naruto gave her a warm smile. "I promise we will Kazehana now let's go home." Naruto replied but just as he was about to walk off when suddenly Kazehana placed a box in his hands.

"Thanks for helping me carry my things Minato-kun." Kazehana said as Naruto opened the box to see that there were many bottles of Sake within it. "These Sake bottles . . ."

"Came from the same place as the previous one."

[Back with Tsunade]

"Where is all my Sake?! I know I put it somewhere around here." Tsunade cried as she looked around her room when suddenly a knock was heard from the door opening it revealing an ANBU. "Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama requests your appearance to discuss the current situation about him."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Tsunade nodded before following the Anbu to the Hokage tower.

[Back with Kazehana and Naruto]

Both of them entered his apartment when suddenly Kazehana was enveloped in a hug. "Kazehana-san!" Seeing a familiar face Kazehana happily returned the hug. "Musubi-chan! It's so nice to see you again! Is anyone else here?"

"Nee-san/ Kazehana!" two people cried with Kusano and Uzume came out of a room and hugged Kazehana. "Ku-chan Uzume-san! It's nice to see the both of you again!"

Naruto left his Sekirei alone so that they could get pleasantries out of the way. He entered the bed room and took out another futon and laid it on the ground for Kazehana. 'Boy this place is going to get very cramped if there are any more Sekirei near Konoha.'

[Hokage tower]

Kiba and Shikamaru just delivered their report to the now gathered Konoha 10 and Tsunade. "And that's our report Hokage-sama."

"I see, damn it I thought that the plan that the third Hokage made was very simple. Why haven't you gotten closer to him Hinata?"

"It's not my fault Hokage-sama. He just doesn't want to see me anymore ever since he lost his chakra I've tried my best to locate him but he never seems to be around."

"Well try harder; our current alliances with all of the countries that the loser visited are hanging by a thread if Naruto leaves the village then we may just lose all of them."

"Hai! Hokage-sama." Hinata replied as she left the room to think of a way to get closer to Naruto while two other girls in the room only had thoughts of making Naruto pay for making their precious Sasuke-kun so stressed.

"What do you suggest that we do Tsunade?"

"Well the third Hokage made it very clear he conditioned Naruto with all those beliefs, so as long as Naruto has one precious person in the village then we should be alright."

"Fine as long as Hinata does her job then we'll be alright." Sasuke said as he turned to the window and looked out the window with evil thoughts of the girl that Kiba and Shikamaru described running through his head.

[With Naruto]

All of the Sekirei were already for bed, when Naruto just came back from paying the landlord the rent money as well as getting a Futon for Kazehana since he didn't have any more in the apartment and since the Sekirei didn't have much to do at night Kazehana suggested that they play a special game of Naho, the winner of that game would take Naruto out on a date when he was available. 'Wow so I don't get a choice in this?' Naruto thought as fire erupted from the various Sekirei in the room. Musubi had her fists pumped in the air, Kusano had her lips pouted, and Uzume had a sly look on her face while Kazehana was messing around with Naruto's hormones.

Since Naruto didn't want to know his fate he decided to turn in for the night but before he did Kazehana handed over another piece of the photo so he placed it into the photo frame for safekeeping, another member of their family was found what will the future hold for our heroes.

While the same figure once again was watching him from afar. 'Another one has been added I can already see the happiness within him grow, this world may not have been perfect for him but this Naruto and the other one still managed to find happiness even in the darkness that clouded them.' Sitting down he took out a book and began to read it all the while chuckling to himself about the content of the book.

Next time on Welcome back my Ashikabi: Dare Desu Ka?

And we are done for this chapter, hopefully that very small detail for the next chapter will tell you guys who their going to be finding next if not hit up Youtube and type that in then you'll know who they're going to find next, also there will be Suna bashing in this story because I can, also a small note would be Naruto's appearance change hopefully it will make sense to you guys and finally thank you for all the support and reviews you've given. So leave a review and if you have questions just put them in the review and I'll do my best to answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright before you proceed, I bet you Sekirei fans are asking a simple question "Where is that Shower/bath scene that the Sekirei series always has?" my answer is very simple it will happen when I want to fit it in or if I can't fit it in then expect an Omake also a bit of this Chapter is Q&A.**

**Chp 03**

**[Dream sequence]**

A red headed girl with pigtails was now crawling towards him. "Ah Matsu-san we shouldn't do this Miya will-" however Matsu placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh Mina-tan. And let the experimentation begin." said the red head with a perverted voice.

**[Another dream]**

Naruto now saw himself tied up and two people were arguing back and forth. "Um why have both of you kidnapped me?"

"S-shut up!" however before the pink haired girl could continue she fell to her knees along with her companion both of them soon picked themselves up and grabbed Naruto, they pressed him against the wall before each of them kissed him once.

**[End]**

Sunlight entered the room stirring Naruto; he felt four weights against his body looking over he saw Uzume, Musubi and Kusano wrapped around him with the now added figure of Kazehana wrapped around his other leg her hand getting closer to a certain part of the male anatomy.

'Don't get closer, don't get closer, don't get closer. Oh Kami!' cried Naruto in his mind.

**[In snow country]**

Kagari was walking into the kitchen when suddenly knives came flying in her direction. Making her dodge them in an awkward position. "Miya, what's wrong with you!"

"Ara ara, sorry Kagari-san. But I suddenly felt something, on another note when will you pay the rent?"

"Ah I won't have breakfast today Miya. I'll need to find some information on Minato's reincarnation." Kagari said as she grabbed her coat and ran out before Miya could ask about any more questions about the rent all the while she wondered what Minato looked like now since Kami told them that he had been reincarnated into Naruto Uzumaki.

**[Konoha]**

All of them were now awake as breakfast was being served. Naruto now asked the question that had been on his mind just before he went to bed. "So who won the Nah game?"

"I did." Announced Uzume as everyone around her laughed.

"Hai Uzume-san is really good at Naho."

"Hahaha, oh you don't need to say that Musubi-chan." Uzume replied as she patted the pouting Kusano. "Don't worry Ku-chan, one day the apprentice will surpass the master."

This managed to bring a small smile to Kusano's face brightening the whole room.

"And nee-san you should lay off the Sake. You spent more time drinking than actually playing the game." Uzume teased.

"Moe don't talk about that, anyway while you're on your date could you possibly pick up more Sake." Kazehana pleaded.

"Eh if we do walk by a Sake store then we'll pick some up neh Minato-kun?"

"Uh sure, and while we're out make sure to use the right name while we're gone ok?" Naruto asked getting agreement from the entire room.

"So Uzume, where do you want to go?"

"Oh don't worry Minato-san I have a plan." Uzume said as she brought out a list that rolled until it hit the entrance of the kitchen making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Wow Uzume-san you managed to make a plan in such a short time." commented Musubi.

"Heh it's not that much, we'll just be taking a walk around the village while we eat at various places while we also pick up some stuff for this week."

"Sigh then let's finish breakfast before we go alright Uzume-san?"

"Hai!"

Quickly finishing breakfast Naruto and Uzume left Musubi in charge of both Kazehana and Kusano while both of them left the apartment hand in hand; Naruto was in his Minato form so as to ensure that Uzume had the best date since he would normally glared at if he entered any store nowadays.

**[In an unknown location]**

"Where are the numbers that Matsu managed to get Haihane?" a pink haired girl asked a grey haired one.

"Relax Benitsubasa the numbers are right here." Haihane handed over the list to Benitsubasa.

Taking it Benitsubasa saw that the list was now in shreds with only certain pieces readable. Benitsubasa had a tick mark appear on her head and she placed Haihane in a headlock and began to give her a noogie. "Argh! Haihane now that the list is destroyed we can't find out which number is Minato's!"

"Owowowow! Benitsubasa stop it, it hurts!"

"Don't worry Beni-tan, we lost the names but we still have the numbers right?" Matsu asked from the corner.

"Yeah."

"Then we'll just call each number until we find Mina-tan's."

"Hey that's a good idea." Benitsubasa answered as she let Haihane go and moved to grab the phone.

"Ne Beni-tan why do you get to make the call?"

"Because I reached the phone first." Benitsubasa answered as she ducked when Haihane tried to jump and snatch the phone from Benitsubasa.

Soon the snatching of the phone became violent as both Haihane teamed up to try and steal the phone from Benitsubasa however she managed to tie both of them up before she started making calls.

"Ring ring . . . hello Yamanaka family Ino speaking how could I help you?"

"Is Naruto Uzumaki-?" however before Benitsubasa could finish the phone hung up. "What the fuck? I couldn't even finish my sentence."

**[On the other line]**

"Who the hell was she to associate me with that demon?" Ino looked over to a poster of Sasuke wearing his Hokage robes. 'Oh Sasuke-kun how I wish I could go on a date with you?'

**[Back with the Sekirei]**

"Ok on to the next one. Ring ring . . . Hello Inuzuka residence Kiba speaking how can I help you?"

"Is Naruto Uzumaki-" however just like before the phone slammed down before she could finish angering Benitsubasa. "Again! What is wrong with this place?"

**[On the other line]**

"Who the hell was she and why would she want to talk to that demon?"

**[Back with the Sekirei]**

Benitsubasa made many other calls each one ending in the same way as the previous two. By now her temper was already on edge. 'Ok Benitsubasa just relax I'm sure the next one will be Minato's . . .'

"Ring ring . . . Hello Haruno residence Sakura speaking how can I help you?"

"Is Naruto-" and just like before the phone slammed before she finished. "ARGH! They hung up again! What the hell is wrong with them?!" Benitsubasa screamed her temper getting the best of her." When I get my hands on them they will wish they had never been born!"

**[The other line]**

"Humph who the hell was she to come and talk to me about that demon while I'm getting ready for my date with Sasuke-kun."

**[Back with them]**

By now both Matsu and Haihane had gotten themselves free of their restraints as they took the phone that Benitsubasa tossed and made the final call while Benitsubasa was at the side crying softly. "Minato-san, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Haihane and Matsu only sweatdropped at the scene.

"Ring ring . . . Hello Uzumaki residence Kusano speaking, how can I help you?"

"Kusano-tan! It's Matsu!"said Matsu with a smile on her face

"Matsu-san! How are you?"Kusano spoke with happiness as she heard the familiar voice.

"I'm fine but right now I'm with Benitsubasa and Haihane, and we need directions to Mina-tan's home."

"Um I don't know the direction . . . oh let me go and ask Musubi."

"Oh Mina-tan's found the others?"

"Hai! Onii-chan found U-chan, Musubi-chan and Kazehana."

"Oh ok now go and help us find Mina-tan's address."

"Hai!" Kusano replied as she placed the phone on the table as she ran off to find Musubi.

**[With Kusano]**

Musubi was cleaning the apartment up as Kusano ran up to her. "Mu-chan, what is Onii-chan's address?"

"Hmm I'm not so sure Ku-chan let me go check." Musubi answered as she walked towards the door, opening it she was faced with a blue haired girl. "Oh who are you?" asked Musubi in her confused face.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and where is Naruto-kun?"

"Oh Naruto-san is not in right now."

"I see . . . I'll be back later." Said Hinata as she shunshined away while Musubi walked out and checked the address before telling Kusano, she in turned told Matsu who happily got Benitsubasa out of her funk and led them to their destination where they were angry at the fact that Minato was not in at the moment, Matsu spent the time searching through the apartment, Benitsubasa tried to set up a practice match against Musubi but she rejected it since there really wasn't much space to spare in the apartment while Haihane, she kept her distance from Kazehana while all the Sekirei sat around her and watched the TV.

**[Meanwhile with Naruto and Uzume]**

Uzume had been happily dragging Minato to various stores since she had not been in such a place before, for Naruto he was happy that he had his actual appearance since he could now spend the afternoon with Uzume without her getting glares or painful insults.

Uzume noticed this and gripped Naruto's hand tighter. "Minato-san, don't worry about it I don't care about what people think of you to me and everyone else you will always be the kind and caring Ashikabi that you were." she finished as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Uzume-chan." Moving over Naruto placed a kiss on her cheek making her blush as both of them continued to spend the day together.

Uzume wanted to see the Hokage tower so Naruto led her there. Once there they saw the Kazekage walking into the Hokage tower, thinking back Naruto could have never figured out why the Kazekage had turned his back on his 'friend' but then again he should have realized that they were just using him for their own needs when they decided to ship his ass to that stupid prison without any proper trial even going as far as to provide a piss poor reason for sending him there now his trust in each village was now at rock bottom gulch.

Naruto was silent as he followed Uzume, he thought about where they should go. 'Hmm if I was to go somewhere where could I go to live with everyone in peace?' however his thought was broken when he heard something specific from two travelers.

"Hey did you hear about the weird occurrences happening in Wave country."

"No, what's happening?"

"Well word is that the water there has become more violent and in the forest ice seems to form from out of nowhere and the creepy thing is when the ice forms crying could be heard."

"Do you think it's a spirit?"

"Who knows?" the traveler replied as his companions came up to him and he walked away from the village.

Turning to Uzume, Naruto hoped that she heard what he heard and from the look on her face proved what he thought. "Uzume did you hear what he said?"

"About the ice and water right?" Naruto nodded his head. "Then yes."

"Do you think its Tsukiumi and Akitsu?"

"Do you know any other ice and water user?"

Naruto looked down as he thought of Haku and Zabuza. "Yes yes I did . . . and that person taught me an important lesson but at that time I was too blind to notice things before me."

"Minato . . ."said Uzume in a sad tone to her Ashikabi

"Don't worry about it Uzume-chan, now is your list almost finish?"

"Hehehe we're just getting started." Uzume said as she dragged Naruto off to where she wanted to go next.

**[Hokage Tower]**

Sasuke and Gaara now stood before each other. "What have you called me here for Hokage-sama?"

"The plan is breaking apart at the moment, the dope is gaining his power again but now we can't keep a tag on him anymore."

"What do you propose?"

"We need to keep him in the village so I've had Hinata accelerate her plan to gain Naruto's love because as long as he has a precious person in the village then he should be able to remain here, I would like for your village to also have one person placed in ours so as to gain his love. If we're successful then the dope will have regained some of his power thus allowing us to place him back in the ninja program then we'll be able to control his regained powers and keep ourselves the strongest."

"I'll see what I can do on my end." Gaara replied as he walked out leaving Sasuke alone.

**[Snow country]**

Kagari just returned to Maison Izumo and began to pack up some essential items that she would need for the journey. "Ara ara, Kagari-san where are you going?"

"Ah Miya, I'm going off to the village called Konoha from information that I've gathered Minato's reincarnation is living there."

"Really? When you finally find him please pass him this letter." Miya handed a sealed letter over to Kagari. "Alright Miya I'll see you soon."

'Soon this place will be filled with life again . . .' Miya thought as ghost images appeared around her of her past tenants happily living together, the halls of Maison Izumo would once more be filled with happy cries.

**[Back in Konoha]**

"We're home!" Uzume cried out as she opened the door.

"Hey where is everyone?" she asked as Naruto walked in and placed the stuff that they bought in the kitchen, Sake for Kazehana, groceries for their ever expanding family and a few more Futons in case of any new Sekirei that they found or found them.

Hearing sound coming from the bedroom both of them headed in that direction but as both of them reached the door it exploded open with three blurs slamming Naruto to the ground.

"Mina-tan!"

"Minato-san!"

The three blurs hugged Naruto tightly. "Matsu? Benitsubasa? Haihane?"

"Hai!"

"How did all of you get here?" Naruto asked as the three Sekirei let their Ashikabi up. Matsu proceeded to explain everything to Naruto making him glad that they managed to find their way here.

"Oh it's good that all of you managed to find your way here." Naruto said relived that Matsu, Benitsubasa and Haihane were now safely with him.

"Now let me gain my wings so that the experimentation can begin." Matsu charged forward and tried to capture Minato's lips however she was stopped by Benitsubasa. "Hey who says you could gain your wings first!"

"Well I met Mina-tan first so it's obvious that I should gain my wings first." Both of them continued to argue not noticing Haihane slowly slip away.

"So Ashikabi-sama since their both busy let me gain my wings first." Haihane pressed her lips against Naruto's her grey wings coming out before her crest formed on her back. However behind her Benitsubasa and Matsu had stopped arguing long enough to notice what Haihane had done.

"Haihane!" Screamed Benitsubasa and Matsu as they chased Haihane around the small apartment.

**[Hours later]**

After calming down both Matsu and Benitsubasa they gained their wings, and dinner was finished though it took quite a while before it was ready as Kusano got angry half way through the preparation and caused a plant to grow at a tremendous rate, the result was Naruto surrounded by all his Sekirei's breasts. While they were wrapped in that awkward position Haihane had a good laugh because of Benitsubasa's bust size as compared to the others.

While they were eating dinner Naruto explained to all of his Sekirei that he would have to leave for a while so as to find Tsukiumi and Akitsu. His Sekirei objected to him going alone but Naruto shot all of them down as he didn't want to place any of them in danger all of them reluctantly accepted his choice. But Naruto made sure to tell all of them that he would need some extra training to get his skills up to standard.

This got all of Sekirei happy that they could spend some time with their Ashikabi before he left to find the rest of their family.

Futons were now laid out in the living room since the bedroom was way too small to fit all of them, the Sekirei just didn't want to be in a different room than Naruto. "Sorry that it's a little cramped at the moment, but tomorrow we'll go to a new place to stay so wake up early so that we won't have anyone spotting us."

Benitsubasa and all the other Sekirei grabbed Naruto's hand. "Minato, it doesn't matter where we live as long as we're together."

"Thank you everyone." Replied Naruto as a single tear ran down his face as all his Sekirei looked at him a smile on their faces and just as they were about to turn in Matsu, Benitsubasa and Haihane handed over another piece of the picture that Naruto placed in the frame for safekeeping before all of them fell asleep.

The same mysterious figure that was watching Naruto for the past few nights now stood atop the Hokage tower looking into the distance. 'Looks like he may need my help in finding the rest of his family soon.'

Next time on Welcome back my Ashikabi: Water's in Wave but so is Ice.

**Q&A session:**

**Alright this chapter is done and before people mention in the reviews the letter is not important to the plot so now we hit the questions, about the back-story of this well story is a big plot hole because I did not give it much thought and neither should you guys because I'm not trying to shoot at anyone but all of you came here to read a Sekirei story with Naruto that focuses on Naruto and his Sekirei yes back-story does give support to events that led up to this story but it should not take the focus of the story so yes the back story is a big plot hole and just in case you guys don't get it Jiraiya and the third Hokage are evil.**

**Another thing to note is the appearance change for Naruto, *SIGH* why do you guys come after me for doing this in all honesty Minato does technically look better than Naruto and I actually like Minato a lot more than ****cannon**** Naruto.**

**Before anyone sends anymore messages of if I'm going to add Konoha girls I firmly stand by what I write as an author in which I find no point in adding girls from the ****cannon series**** Naruto when the crossovered series already has a great cast of beautiful female characters. So in other words if it's a crossover story don't expect ****cannon**** Naruto girls to be in the pairing.**

**Now to the guest that says: but not everyone in konoha treated him that way beside your thinking movie not manga.**

**A: This still does not excuse the movie for being so retarded, now yes I can see what the movie is trying to show which is basically Forgiveness but there comes a point in time when you should forgive people for what they've done and other points when you should tell them to go %# & themselves.**

**To Hinata fans who say that Hinata would never act like this, I tell you to go and find a new story to read, I don't care if Hinata is cannon pairing, but the problem is that FF is oversaturated with Hinata stories that *Snap* I love you Naruto-kun *Snap* I love you too Hinata even though you just said you stalked me for the most part of my life. For what I'm saying go and read Akuma emperor of war's rant because he covers it well or you could PM me and I could go into more depth in the next chapter before the story.**

**So that ends the Q&A session please do review and if you have any questions please do send me a PM and I'll be more than happy to answer it. Also make sure to go and vote for the new poll and do check out my profile page for my future projects which are also challenges that you guys can adopt so long as you tell me about it. [SHAMLESS PROMOTING] Do check out my Youtube channel Lokey478 (Yeah original) for a certain entertaining piece of Sekirei music that I have uploaded onto Youtube.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 04

A few days have passed since Benitsubasa, Haihane and Matsu rejoined them, and the next morning all of them woke up early. During this time they packed up all of their stuff and moved to a new house or more specifically it was Naruto's rightful house, the Namikaze house, using his chakra he unlocked the gate and all of them stealthily entered the house and began to set up shop.

Once they had moved in a shipment of boxes arrived at the doorstep on the inside of the house and it was clothing for Matsu, Benitsubasa, Haihane and Kazehana and just like the previous set of boxes they appeared in the house out of nowhere.

After that incident Naruto spent the following few days training with his Sekirei so as to get himself back to a proper level so that he could go to Wave to search for Tsukiumi and Akitsu without his other Sekirei having to worry about him and he didn't have to worry about any ANBU or spy checking the house out because of the Genjutsu his father set up.

Now he was dreaming about the two women he was going to find.

[**Dream**]

He was now walking along a park when he happened upon a park bench and upon it sat a lady with a doctor's coat that was covered with blood. "Um excuse me ma'am but are you ok?"

The lady lifted her head and he saw the same symbol that Musubi had on her back. "I . . . am broken I can never find my Ashikabi . . ."

He thought to himself. 'Ashikabi? Musubi-chan called me that when she kissed me . . . she looks so sad . . . I know!'

"Hey Sekirei-san don't worry you can follow me, even if you can't find your Ashikabi I know a place that will take you in." he replied sticking his hand out so as to help her up.

"You will be my Ashikabi?"

"If you want me to be your Ashikabi then alright Sekirei-san."

"Akitsu . . ." she said as she grabbed his hand and felt a little bit of warmth, warmth that she had never felt before and would not feel for a long time. "I am Akitsu Ashikabi-sama. Please take care of me."

"Don't worry I will." He replied as he picked her up and led her back to Maison Izumo.

[**Dream**]

"Minato . . . What art thou staring at?" Slowly turning around he was met with the angry face of his newest Sekirei, Tsukiumi.

"No! I was just eh . . ." He replied giving off a nervous laugh.

"If thou wishes to see breasts so much, then . . . Thou canst just see mine." A blushing Tsukiumi replied as she shyly poked her fingers together.

[**End dream**]

Sunlight entered the room stirring Naruto from his dreams but the seven weights on him helped as well. Musubi, Kusano and Kazehana found themselves on top of him, Benitsubasa and Uzume grabbed onto each of his arms while Matsu and Haihane found themselves hanging onto his legs.

'Boy for some reason even though seven girls are hanging onto me it seems like they don't weigh anything at all.' Naruto slowly shifted his weight waking up all of his Sekirei.

All of them cutely yawned or in Kazehana's case her yawn was more sexy than cute, they picked themselves up and crowded around his face. "Good morning Minato-san/Minato-kun/Minato-sama/Onii-chan/ Mina-tan!"

"Good morning everyone! How are you all this morning?"

"We're fine Minato." The girls replied as they picked themselves up and rushed for the bathroom, Naruto let all of them go for the bathroom while he went around the house and began to stuff supplies into a backpack.

When he was finally done all of the girls stood by the door so just before he left the estate he gave a kiss on each of the girls cheek making them blush. "Don't worry about me I'll be alright, also don't mess up the house while I'm gone, Benitsubasa and Uzume your in charge so keep the other girls in line and I left a bit of money by the table for you girls to enjoy so be safe and make sure when you come back to the estate there is no one following you we may be out in a forest but people still come out here.

"Don't worry Minato-sama we'll take care of everyone else." Benitsubasa shouted out as Naruto pulled a black hood over him and ran off into the forest waving at the girls as he ran off.

"So what do we do while Mina-tan is gone?" All of the girls walked into the kitchen and found a big bundle of notes for all of them as well as living expenses.

"Well it looks like all of us will have to find something to do for the next few days." With that said the girls went about their business of cleaning the dirty parts of the house where one of them found a collection of photos of Naruto's parents spending time together, they spent the rest of the day looking at the photos of the two and wondered if this would be them if Minato had only one Sekirei.

[**The next Day Note The next day is just an expression during these tales several days would have passed between each one**]

[**The Tale of Kazehana and Uzume**]

Kazehana and Uzume woke up that morning. "So Nee-san what do you think we should do today?"

Taking out a piece of paper Kazehana placed it in front of Uzume. "Let's see we should go on a Sake tasting adventure! After all we're in a new place let's see if their sake is any better."

"B-but what if we get too drunk Nee-san?"

"Mou don't worry Uzume-chan, as long as we only take a little bit from each bottle then we won't have any problems right?"

"Well I guess it sounds alright." Uzume replied since it did sound alright as long as they didn't drink too much from each bottle then they would be alright.

"Then let's go Uzume-chan!" grabbing Uzume and some money Kazehana ran out with Uzume right behind her.

[**Minutes later**]

Kazehana stood in front of Konoha's most famous and popular bar, the falling leaf, from what Kazehana and Uzume heard if you wanted the best sake in the village then this was the place to hit up.

Walking in both Kazehana and Uzume took in the atmosphere before taking a seat at the front bar next to a silver haired man and a very loud man with green spandex they took a look at the number of bottles spread out, behind the counter were many bottles of multi-colored bottles all with interesting and unheard of titles.

"Oh hello misses! How can I help two beautiful women like you?" the bartender asked as he turned around and placed two sakazuki (a flat saucer-like cup) in front of them.

Kazehana and Uzume took a moment to look over the many bottles of sake before deciding. "Well what would you suggest?"

"Well for two beautiful ladies such as you, I would suggest the Black samurai!" suddenly images of Minato in a samurai outfit appeared in their minds.

"Oh what's that?" both of them asked. "Well that is simply one part sake mixed in with one part soy sauce."

"That sounds nice! Bring us two glasses." Ordered Kazehana. "of course ma'am." Taking away the sakazuki the bartender replaced it with two small glasses.

As they waited for their drinks the silver haired man looked over and spotted Kazehana, so he decided to start a conversation with her. "So what is such a beautiful lady like you doing here so early?"

"I'm just here with Uzume-chan to drown our sorrow in sake because our loved one is not with us . . ."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Kakashi sympathized with the lady because of his own life. "What about you Shinobi-san?"

"I'm here to celebrate the anniversary of one of my best student's ascension to the Hokage position, this is also the same date that I trained him to be the best there is not to mention he and my second best student are getting together. Sigh if only my third student could learn from them he is such a disappointment."

At this Kazehana remembered that this was the hypocritical scum that abandoned her love despite the teachings of his sensei. So she turned away from him so as not to talk to such scum any longer.

Just as she returned to Uzume their drinks were ready for them so drinking them down quickly to maintain its flavor, they found that it was really good and much better than what Kazehana used to drink.

So they decided to order some of this stuff to bring back home to enjoy. While they waited the silver haired man kept talking to Kazehana about how great his two students were as well as how terrible his third student was. Finally having enough Kazehana used her powers to knock the man off of his chair making the entire room explode into laughter. "Kakashi my youthful rival! You are getting too drunk so let us go and train to get you sober." The spandex man grabbed Kakashi and ran off.

While the bar was in laughter Uzume gave Kazehana a high-five at the same time she said softly so that only Kazehana could hear it. "Nice job nee-san that guy was really starting to get annoying about the way he talked about Minato-kun."

"Don't worry Uzume-chan, now let's go back home." Kazehana replied as they grabbed their order and went home to enjoy it in a much better environment.

[**The Tale of Haihane NOTE this one can be skipped because nothing important happens in it it's just my critique on Naruto Shippuden 607 so skip it if it doesn't interest you or haven't read it yet.**]

Haihane woke up that morning to watch television, turning it on she tuned into a show about some duck butt haired man saving the world from a masked man. "What is this show?" she asked since this was not the show that she usually watched in the morning.

So she decided to watch it just to see how it was, when the show was finally done she truly hated it, there were so many problems with the show. First of all was the main villain, his objective was to create a world of peace and love and the way he was going to do it by causing a civil war that amounted to nothing as well as causing a world war.

Then Haihane also found out that the whole reason for him causing this war was all for a girl that he loved, she could admire his stand but the way he went about it was just wrong especially when he caused his sensei to sacrifice himself thus leaving his child an orphan.

In the end it was a terrible show and Haihane would not be watching it ever again.

[**The tale of Matsu**]

Matsu was just walking around the house when she suddenly activated some sort of seal that pulled her into a room that they had not managed to clean up yet due to the dust that was gathered on them. Walking through the room she brushed her hands against one of the many books in the room. "Icha-Icha paradise . . . What kind of books are these."

Walking further in she found a seat and table that were clean and on top of the table was a letter, opening it Matsu began to read.

To whoever is reading this letter.

I am Kushina Uzumaki and you have managed to find my secret storing room within the confines of this room is the greatest collection of Icha-Icha books ever gathered, all of them were stolen from my husband and if by the time you read this letter this room is not filled with ashes then I ask you to either burn it to the ground or keep this collection hidden from the public eyes for the details within these books would make any male give up their balls just to read even a single story.

Kushina Uzumaki

After reading this dirty thoughts ran through Matsu's mind, walking over she picked out one of the books titled. 'Icha-Icha paradise: Tales from the five villages.' Flipping it open she began to read and as she read her face grew more red until she finally had enough and had a nosebleed that would have made Jiraiya proud. 'So-so many new experiments to try . . . hurry home Mina-tan Matsu want you.'

[**Elsewhere**]

A cloaked figure watched as Naruto leapt past him when he suddenly felt something wrong. 'Wh-what is this feeling? I feel as if a great shift has happened in the world . . .'

[**The Tale of Musubi**]

It was an early morning and with the Genjutsu over the house Musubi was now fighting against Benitsubasa as replacement training for the landladies training and while they fought Kusano sat by the side watching the fight play out.

Blocking one of Benitsubasa's punches Musubi tried to return one of her own however Benitsubasa blocked it with both of her hands and tried toss Musubi to the ground but failed because Musubi countered that move with one that twisted Benitsubasa's hand behind her back.

"Benitsubasa, surrender you can't win." She stated.

"That's what you say!" Benitsubasa tried to break Musubi's hold on her arm but found that it hurt the more she struggled until she finally tapped out and gave up. "Fine I give up. You can let go now."

"Yay!" Musubi happily jumped around on the balls of her feet.

It was when from inside the house a call of "Breakfast is ready!" All of the Sekirei gathered around the table and began to enjoy their breakfast all the while they thought about their precious Ashikabi and hoped that he was alright.

[**An Hours later**]

All of the Sekirei were finally done with cleaning up and went about their business; Musubi knew that Kusano had waddled off after something caught her attention however Benitsubasa still hung around in the kitchen for some reason.

Looking around in the kitchen Musubi found that they would be short of rice. "Hey Musubi what's wrong?"

"We're running out of rice."

"Alright then I'll go out and get some."

"Oh Minato-san asked for Benitsubasa to watch over the other Sekirei, so she has to stay home to watch over them."

"Ah they have Uzume watching over them so they'll be alright. Now come on let's get our rice."

[**Later on**]

Musubi was now alone in the market; Benitsubasa had apparently separated herself from Musubi after she heard someone speak. "Hello Shop-keeper 1 bag of rice please."

"Alright." The shopkeeper went to the backroom to search for a bag of rice all the while Musubi checked out if she should buy anything else.

While she waited a black haired man walked beside her just when the shopkeeper came out with her bag of rice and saw his customer. "Ho-" However the black haired man silenced him before he could reveal his status.

"Hello misses what's a beautiful lady like you doing here?"

Turning around Musubi saw a man with a duck butt shaped hairstyle. "Oh Musubi is here just to buy some rice for her family."

"Oh can I help you carry it back?"

"No need Musubi can handle it." She replied as she took the bag and hefted it easily over her shoulder surprising the black haired man.

"Oh then um how about joining me for some tea?" he asked.

Musubi started to become annoyed by the fact that this man kept trying to gain the affection only her Ashikabi deserved but Musubi also knew that this was the man that made her Ashikabi's life hell, however her face did not show it. "Musubi needs to go home now."

"Lady I am someone of status so it would be better to treat me well." He stated trying to scare her however Musubi's bear visage appeared even more fierce than when Kiba angered her scaring the man since Musubi was still smiling while her eyes were wide open.

This allowed Musubi to blow the man off, when Suddenly Benitsubasa came running out of an alley chasing after a girl that looked like her but nowhere as cute as her.

[**The Tale of Benitsubasa**]

When Benitsubasa followed Musubi she suddenly heard a few voices that sounded familiar to her or more specifically she heard it when she was making calls, so she decided to separate from Musubi to hunt down the people that owned the voice.

Following the voice she found that it belonged to someone that looked similar to her but not as attractive and this person was talking to a platinum blonde haired girl that wore purple along with a man that had two red fangs on his face and a big dog by his side.

"So how have both of you been?" the one with red fangs asked.

"What do you mean how have we been? Sasuke-kun just asked us out on a date so we're going to have to get ready for it." The one with pink hair replied.

"Hey no need to get so upset it's just that I received a weird call a couple of days ago, so I was just wondering about it?"

"Was it someone calling about finding that guy?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Ino asked

"Cause I received the same call, from that same person."

"Hahaha who would want to talk to him, whoever it was must have been some ugly bitch!" Mocked Sakura.

Around the corner Benitsubasa gripped her fist in anger the more Sakura mocked both her and her Ashikabi, she tried to rein in her anger but when she called Benitsubasa a flat chested whore as well as calling her Ashikabi an insensitive bastard who could never love anyone.

'Minato-sama, isn't like that he's the most loving and kind person in the world. She's going to pay not just for calling Minato-sama like that but for insulting me as well.' Walking out from around the corner she stepped into the view of Sakura, Ino and Kiba a shadow over her eyes.

"Can we help you?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed by the fact that the lady that stepped in front of them looked much cuter than her, she thought that whoever this was was a fangirl of Sasuke-kun and that she was pretending to be her to get Sasuke's attention. "And what is with that fake hair, just because it's pink doesn't mean Sasuke-kun will love you!"

"Not to mention, your chest, it's so flat how could anyone love you because of that?" Mocked Ino, by now Benitsubasa was even angrier since both of them were laughing at their own jokes not to mention the fact that the pink haired girl was also technically laughing at herself because her bust size was smaller than Benitsubasa's own bust size.

However what drove Benitsubasa over the edge was the fact that she was saying that she loved someone else other than her Ashikabi. "Ohohoho you are so dead!" Rolling up her non-existent sleeve she ran at all three of them and soon all of them were enveloped in a cloud of fighting.

Minutes later Kiba and Ino were tied up with each other and large bumps that came from Benitsubasa's fist hitting them; Sakura on the other hand was being held in a headlock while Benitsubasa used Sakura's own hand to hit herself (Sakura). "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself. Stupid *whack* self *slap* pretentious *wham* ugly *hit* flat *punch* chested *pow* bitch . . . insulting me is enough but when you insult my Ashikabi . . . that's when you die!"

Sakura now found the strength to lodge her head and ran away screaming, but before Benitsubasa ran after her she kicked Kiba in the junk once before chuckling madly and chased after Sakura. "Where are you going?! I'm not done with you yet! Don't you have anything else to say . . . To my fists!" Both of them eventually ran into the market.

Sakura found her precious Sasuke-kun and ran behind him and ducked down with her hands over her head. "Protect me from this crazy bitch Sasuke-kun!" Musubi saw Benitsubasa in a rage and dropped her bag of rice and grabbed Benitsubasa while she struggled against Musubi. "CRAZY BITCH! Let me go Musubi! She must die!"

Using one arm she hung onto Benitsubasa while the other hand grabbed the bag of rice and she proceeded to walk back to the house with a kicking and screaming Benitsubasa.

[**The house**]

Musubi entered the house using the special way Naruto taught them, by this time Benitsubasa had calmed down a lot but she excused herself and went to town on a tree that just appeared out of nowhere in the backyard, this was also when Kusano walked in wet to the bone.

"Oh Ku-chan, why are you all wet?"

"Ku-chan found a fun place with Inu-kun." The smile girl cried happily as Musubi led her upstairs to dry off. All the while wondering who Inu-kun was.

[**The Tale of Kusano**]

Kusano saw something that got her interest so she decided to follow it. Using her powers she made a tree grow in the backyard and crawled up into the tree and walked over a branch and climbed to the ground to continue following the object of interest.

After walking for a while Kusano happened upon a small pool of water with a waterfall filling it and a stream coming out of it. Inside of the pool was what Kusano had been following, it was a young puppy that was running around in the pool inviting her in.

Kusano happily accepted and joined the dog in the pool, her happiness made her powers activate making all the plants around her grow and bloom in a matter of seconds.

Kusano spent the next hour or so playing around with the dog until both of them were tired, Kusano wanted to take the dog back to the house but it rejected it and ran off but not before licking her cheek making her laugh.

"Bye bye Inu-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kusano waved as the dog turned around and barked his reply before going to where ever he is going to be.

Kusano returned to the house and using her powers made a small length of vine grow out of a branch hanging out of the gate and crawled up and entered the house that way.

Walking in she met Musubi who ushered her upstairs to dry off and get cleaned.

[**The Tale of Akitsu**]

Akitsu woke up a few days ago and when she checked her reflection in the river she found that the Sekirei crest on her forehead was still there. 'Why kami-sama . . .' tears fell from her eyes. 'You said that the seal would be removed . . . Minato-sama could finally be my Ashikabi . . . Then why?'

Slowly picking herself up she walked through the village with a downtrodden look on her face getting many looks of pity from the villagers that saw her behind her trailed ice shaped tears. Akitsu kept walking towards an unknown location all she knew was that this place made a warm feeling within her emerge.

Finally reaching her destination she found that it was a gravestone placing her hand on it she carved the letters. "Haku . . . who are you and why I am I drawn to this place?" "A-Akitsu-chan?" Turning around Akitsu saw the very person that she wanted to see for so long. "M-Minato-sama . . ." Akitsu ran and wrapped Minato in a hug as tears fell down onto his shoulders, Naruto rubbed her back and allowed her tears to fall. "Minato-sama . . . you promised . . ."

Naruto felt his heart break a little since he promised to take care of Akitsu only to leave her and the other Sekirei behind. "I-I'm sorry Akitsu-chan but I . . ." Naruto found himself speechless he couldn't come up with anything other than saying he was sorry.

"M-Minato-sama, please promise Akitsu that you'll never leave her again . . . please promise me even if I cannot truly be your Sekirei you'll never leave me." She pleaded as she stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I promise Akitsu-chan." With that declaration Akitsu pressed her lips against Naruto's to feel the little warmth that he could provide for her. Ice began to form around them or more specifically Akitsu's wings which were made of ice as the Sekirei crest appeared on her back and the one on her forehead broke off and faded before them surprising both of them, Akitsu's wings spread out before finally breaking apart showering the area in ice and a small ice flower appeared in front of Haku's grave.

Both of them finally separated before Naruto found himself enveloped in another hug from Akitsu. "My Ashikabi . . . I finally have the Ashikabi that I always wanted." Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she hugged Naruto however the moment was broken when Naruto was suddenly sent flying by a water arrow that appeared from the side.

Looking over Akitsu saw that Tsukiumi was the one that sent the water arrow and she did not seem happy.

[**The Tale of Tsukiumi**]

It had been a few days since her awakening, here she found herself in the middle of the woods and nearby was a bustling village full of life and laughter, however within Tsukiumi heart she ached to be near Minato once again. 'Minato . . . where art thou?'

Suddenly from above she heard a voice. "Why hello there?"

Looking up she saw that it was a cloaked figure and in his hands was a book, jumping back she summoned some water to her aid. "Who art thou and dost thou seek to harm me?"

"No my lady thou dost not seek to harm you." Tsukiumi slowly relaxed herself while the hooded figure closed his book and it disappeared into his sleeve.

"Why art thou here?"

"Thou are searching for your Ashikabi correct?" Tsukiumi's eyes widened before she nodded her head. "Then look no further than the grave of the Ice girl guarded by the demon made human."

'Ice girl?' Tsukiumi looked away to think about it before she turned back however the hooded figure was now gone. 'Who was that?'

Walking into town she began to ask around about an Ice girl and all of the residents pointed her in the direction of a grave site dedicated to them, running there she began to feel heat rising within her. 'Minato . . .'

Once she reached the gravesite she found Akitsu and she was kissing Minato, she had finally gained the wings that she always wanted, Tsukiumi grew jealous of the fact that Naruto had not winged her first. So gathering water in her hand she shot a water arrow that hit Naruto sending him flying, she slowly walked up to Naruto and picked him up by the hem of his shirt.

"Minato!"

"Tsukiumi! You're here too?"

"You-you heartless creature how could you! How could you leave me behind?!" Tears slowly began to form at the edge of her eyes before they flowed down her face. "I am your wife yet you left me behind!" Tsukiumi let Naruto go as she fell to her knees and cried.

"Tsukiumi . . . I'm . . . I . . ." he fell to his knees and put his head to the ground. "Tsukiumi, I'm sorry for leaving you even after the promise I made to you, I'm sorry Tsukiumi please can you ever forgive me?"

"Minato! You-" however she was cut off as she pressed her lips against Naruto's making his eyes widen in surprise. Her wings of light appeared behind her before her crest formed and she separated herself from the kiss. "Do you still remember our wedding ceremony?"

[**Flashback**]

Tsukiumi had her back turned to him. "Tsu-Tsukiumi-san!"

"Tsukiumi is fine. Thou hast become my Ashikabi . . . with this as a wedding ceremony I will always love you for as long as you or I live and beyond."

[**End Flashback**]

"As I said all those centuries ago Minato, I will always love you." Tsukiumi replied with a slight blush forming on her face.

"Tsukiumi-" However he was interrupted by a gurgling sound that came from Akitsu and Tsukiumi. "Ah, gomen Ashikabi-sama."

"Don't worry about it ladies there's a place nearby that I want to introduce you to." Naruto said as Akitsu and Tsukiumi attached themselves to Naruto's arm.

[**The Tale of Naruto**]

Naruto now in his henge to resemble his old self led both Akitsu and Tsukiumi towards a bustling stall with a big bright sign above it all the while many of the villagers waved at him and acted as if they had known him for a long time. "Ichiraku ramen?"

"Hai Tsukiumi, this is the best place to eat." Walking in Naruto was met with a lady that had long brown hair and eyes. "Naruto?"

"Hai Ayame-san." Ayame ran up to Naruto and gave him a little hug after Akitsu and Tsukiumi separated themselves for the moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just in town for something important so I decided to stop by to eat your ramen, hahaha."

"Oh Naruto you and those close to you are always welcome here." Ayame replied as she led Naruto into the restaurant, where he had a special table reserved just for him. "Here are the menus, order anything you like it'll all be on the house for our special customer, also who are these two fine ladies?"

"Um they are-"

"I am his wife." Tsukiumi replied surprising Ayame. "Oh Naruto you got married and didn't invite me to the wedding how could you?" Ayame cried out a single tear falling from her eye. "And what about you miss?"

"Ah I am . . . his forever." Akitsu replied. "Oh that's so cute, you've found some really nice girls Naruto, their way better than that pick haired girl you used to have a crush on."

"Hahaha don't remind me please."

"Anyways here are your seats and menus; I'll be back in a minute to get your order."

"Thanks Ayame-san." Reading the menus, Akitsu ordered a Shoyu Ramen and Gyoza ramen, Tsukiumi ordered a Revel Ramen while Naruto had an Uzumaki special.

[**Minutes later**]

The ramen finally came piping hot. "Itadakimasu!" Akitsu, Naruto and Tsukiumi dug into their ramen.

"Here, Ashikabi-sama this is for you." Akitsu said as she held a Gyoza in her chopsticks and wanted Naruto to eat it.

"Minato, I'm sure thou understandest that if thou shouldst eat that, thy life would be forfeit." Tsukiumi said as she snapped her chopsticks while keeping her temper under control.

Naruto was now shaking so much that his chopsticks hit the bowl as he eyed the Gyoza. "Um . . . ah it's alright Akitsu-chan I-I can eat by myself."

"Ah hai Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu took the Gyoza and ate it.

The rest of dinner went well for the three, Naruto wanted to pay for the meal but Ayame insisted that it was on the house, so that night before turning in Tsukiumi and Akitsu handed over two more pieces of the picture, Naruto placed them in his pack for safe-keeping. He now found himself sleeping with Akitsu and Tsukiumi attached to his arms.

[**Outside**]

'Another two have been added to his family, soon the time will come for them to leave to find a better place.' A figure thought as he read from his book.

Next time: He's finally a girl boy this was weird when we found out about it.

Alright we're done, I hope you like it, especially the various tales of the Sekirei and I know some are probably not up to your expectations, but hopefully those who are waiting for Benitsubasa VS Sakura like the Tale of Benitsubasa cause that's just an appetizer of what's to come. The ramen was not made up they came from the: best ramen in Seattle webpage, the black samurai drink is also a real drink.

Also to all those that want to you can follow me on twitter just search lokey478 and you should find me, also Sekirei fans should check out my Youtube account (lokey478) for a new piece of music I uploaded more specifically it's the piece that plays when Yume takes control of Musubi's body in ep 12, on another note do you guys know any good harvest moon stories to read that has the main character?

And please do review; if there are any problems or stuff that needs explaining then don't hesitate to tell me about them, also new Poll added in: Who do you want Musubi to fight when they leave Konoha? And to those who do decide to review please put your favorite tale in the review as well. Also the figure that talked to Tsukiumi was an O.C that I recently created don't worry he's not exactly important to the plot of the story he's more of an observer, and the earlier chapters have been updated to fit his appearance in. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright big thanks to the people that reviewed chapter 4 especially DruidFWY who understands how I feel when it comes to crossovers adding in Naruto characters, after all to put it in perspective in Sekirei you have amazing females and to a point even very pretty boys (Shiina when he dressed in drag looked really beautiful.) so to place Naruto character in the harem especially when the crossover girls just blow them out of the park is really head scratching.

Chp 05

[**Dream**]

Grabbing Kagari I turned him around and began to apply salve onto his burn, Kagari tried to object only for me to turn him the other way and apply the salve. "If I wanted anything, it would be for you to be yourself, Kagari-san. You're fine the way you are and I'm not about to change it."

"Thank you, Sahashi."

[**End Dream**]

Naruto woke up as he felt a chill run against his body, cleaning his eyes of the gunk he looked over and saw Akitsu hanging onto him as though he was her only lifeline in the world while Tsukiumi hanged onto his arm pressing her breasts onto the arm that she held. But suddenly a new chill ran down his arm as tears began to form and fall onto his arm. "Ashikabi-sama please-please don't go . . . I just got you back, please! Don't leave me again."

Naruto replaced himself and Akitsu with a pillow, placing her on a chair Naruto gripped her hand and slowly shook her awake. "Akitsu, wake up I'm here for you, so don't cry." Akitsu's eyes shot open and fell onto Naruto. "Ashikabi-sama . . . Your still here, thank you-thank you." Naruto comforted Akitsu as Tsukiumi woke up due to the cries made by Akitsu, she stood by and allowed Naruto to comfort her while also wishing that Naruto would hold her in the same way.

"Minato will thou be alright?"

"Yeah Tsukiumi, just let Akitsu cry it out." Tsukiumi nodded as she went to freshen herself up before they checked out of the hotel and returned to his home.

[**Minutes later**]

Akitsu wiped away her tears and helped Naruto up. "Thank you, Ashikabi-sama."

"Don't mention it Akitsu, now come on lets clean up that beautiful face." Akitsu nodded and went to the bathroom to clean herself up while Tsukiumi came out and sat next to Naruto and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto . . ."

"Yeah Tsukiumi?"

Suddenly she pressed her own lips against Naruto's making her wings emerge and filling the room with light. "Ts-Tsukiumi . . . "

"Don't ever leave me again, please . . ."

"A-Alright, I promise Tsukiumi." And just as they were about to kiss, Akitsu came into the room, naked.

"Wh-what does thou think thou are doing!" Asked Tsukiumi as Naruto tried to cover his nose due to the blood coming out of it.

"Ah I seem to have forgotten my clothes." stepping back into the bathroom to get her clothes before allowing Naruto to enter and clean himself up.

After cleaning himself up and having breakfast at Ichiraku ramen, all three of them had a good meal but before they left Naruto bought some flowers and asked if they could make a stop on the way out of wave, his Sekirei complied and now they found themselves at the graves where they met. Naruto was on his knees and bowing to the two tombstones. 'Haku, Zabuza thank you both especially you Haku, you taught me the most important lesson in my life, if only i realized that this teaching would be used against me. Besides that I'm glad that i could be with the people that truly love me for who I am.'

Picking himself up Naruto placed the flowers onto the grave and took a step back which was when a gust of wind suddenly came across them, turning in the direction of the wind they now saw a black hooded figure leaning against a tree with a book in one hand while the other hand held a nodachi.

"You!" screamed Tsukiumi as she gathered water around her while Akitsu made ice spears and aimed them at the hooded figure. "What are thou doing here? And does thou seek to harm Minato?"

The hooded figure picked himself up and suddenly his book vanished from his hand, with a simple flick of his hand the water that was around Tsukiumi suddenly fell to the ground while the ice that Akitsu made suddenly shattered. "Calm yourselves Sekirei, I do not seek to harm Naruto. All I want to do is talk about the future."

Naruto stepped forward and got Tsukiumi and Akitsu to step back. "Alright I'm here now what is it you want to talk about?"

The hooded figure waved him over and Naruto walked beside him. "I am Aeon, and I've come to give you this." the now named Aeon took the Nodachi and handed it over to Naruto, as Naruto took the blade he suddenly felt the energy within the blade that seemed so familiar to him.

"Wh-what is this?" stuttered Naruto.

"Lets just say that when you do escape from Konoha you will need all the help that you can get, this blade is a one time summon and it will summon one of the strongest people from your previous life for one time to help you."

"You mean. . ."

Aeon nodded his head and began to walk away, however before he continued on Aeon turned around and spoke something which made Naruto relax. "Good luck Naruto, I pray for your well being." turning back Aeon continued to walk and each step he took made his body disappear until he was gone.

"Thank you Aeon. Asked Naruto as he walked back to a relieved Akitsu and Tsukiumi. "Minato/Minato-sama! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine that man just gave me something that should help us later on." Naruto showed both of them the blade making their eyes widen. "Minato that blade. . ."

"Yeah I know, now lets go home." Akitsu and Tsukiumi nodded and all three of them made their way home.

[**Days later**]

Naruto, Tsukiumi and Akitsu finally reached their destination, opening the door Naruto announced their presence. "Hey everyone we're back!"

Suddenly all over the house his other Sekirei appeared. "Minato-san/Minato-sama/Onii-chan/Minato-kun!" All of his other Sekirei pulled him into a big hug as Tsukiumi stood by her eye twitching.

"Minato, just how many Sekirei have you found?"

Naruto began to do count, "You were the ninth Tsukiumi."

Tsukiumi's hand shook in anger, which was when Kazehana suddenly appeared in front of Naruto wearing nothing but an apron. "Welcome back Minato-kun!" the outfit like before made a torrent of blood rush out of his nose. "Ka-Kazehana!"

Suddenly from above Matsu head poked out from a panel that was not hollow before. "It's the-" however before she could finish she fell out of the roof and landed on the floor. "Legendary nude apron! Itai." Matsu rubbed her sore head.

Naruto removed his finger to find that the blood thankfully dried up, turning around he saw Tsukiumi gripping her fist tightly. "Minato. . ."

"H-Hai?" asked Naruto kinda knowing where this was going.

"Mizu no Ya!" a water arrow shot forward and it threw Naruto out of the house landing in a heap.

"Ow, Tsukiumi really hasn't changed." opening his eyes he was suddenly met with an enormous Oni mask that had a smile going from ear to ear with the words "Minato-san/Naruto-san . . . " coming out of it. "Wah aaaahhhhhhh!" As for his Sekirei they were huddled in a corner holding each other in fear but not as much fear as Naruto was in at the moment, more words that only Naruto saw continued to come out until finally Naruto fainted due to fear, when he fainted the Sekirei thought they were safe when suddenly the Oni mask slowly turned to face them. "Kazehana, there will be punishment later." with that said the mask disappeared, Naruto's Sekirei took a moment to compose themselves before they went forward and grabbed Naruto, bringing him to his room while Kazehana went to change to her usual outfit.

[**Hours later**]

Naruto woke up to find himself in a futon with the blanket drawn as there was a lot of noise coming from downstairs, so picking himself up Naruto went downstairs to find all his Sekirei cooking dinner.

"Haihane! Be careful!"

"Huh?" Haihane had picked up a bag of flour with her claws on and tore the entire bag emptying it in the room and covering all his other Sekirei in flour.

"Wah!"

"Eek!"

"Haihane!"

"Cough cough, are you girls going to be alright?" Naruto asked as he dusted the bit of flour that landed on his pants.

"Oh Minato-sama, we'll be alright but we don't have the flour to complete the dish now." Benitsubasa replied.

"Ah don't worry about it, you girls go get cleaned up, I'll clean up the kitchen before I get the bag of flour for you girls." Naruto said as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket of water and began to clean up the kitchen with all of his Sekirei dusting themselves off in the kitchen before going for the bath.

After moping up Naruto grabbed his usual orange jumpsuit and proceeded towards the market. Walking through the market he ignored the stares and glares directed at him and bought the one bag of flour that his Sekirei needed, however he was suddenly stopped by a member of ANBU who said that the council requested his presence now.

[**Council room**]

The Anbu member and Naruto teleported into the room with a poof, with a salute the Anbu member disappeared leaving Naruto facing the entire council as well as the Hokage.

"So what do you need me for today 'honorable council?" Naruto asked though it sounded more like he was trying to insult them while maintaining as little respect as possible.

"You dare to speak to us in such a manner!" one of the councilors screeched.

"Enough, Councilor Haruno, Civilian Naruto we have called you here to simply ask you where you were the past few days."

"Oh and last time I checked the Hokage doesn't have the power to regulate what a civilian does, since it was a law made by the first Hokage that only the Civilian council can deal with problems that involve a civilian so I see no need to explain myself before the Shinobi council or the Hokage."

The council stood by mystified and angered by what Naruto had just said since they had always kept that law under wraps to keep Naruto under control while Naruto was mentally thanking Matsu for finding out this little tidbit of information just in case he ever needed it.

"Fine, lets us take our leave Shinobi heads." Said the Hokage as he led the heads out leaving only the Civilian council and Naruto.

"Alright now that they've left what do you need me for?"

"You are here to answer where you have been for the past few days."

"Well i went to wave to visit some old friends surely i don't need to tell the council everywhere i go right?"

"Actually you do as the Hokage recently passed a law that says that all civilians have to report where they are going to the council."

Naruto felt his anger slightly rising. "Oh and where are the names that you've recently collected?"

"Only the council has access to those records."

'Naturally . . .'

"Fine I'll do it the next time i leave, now can i go?"

"Not yet, you still have to answer where that women that met with you in the marketplace is?"

Naruto narrowed his eye as his anger came forth.

[**With his Sekirei after they got the flour off of themselves**]

Tsukiumi was in the bath still raging at the fact that she was the ninth Sekirei that was re-winged by Minato. "Rgh curse Minato I'm his true wife yet I'm the ninth one he found."

"It's alright Tsukiumi-san, as long as we're with Minato-san, it doesn't matter who he re-winged first." Musubi said as she walked into the bath.

"I guess so." when suddenly Musubi came behind her and began to grope her breasts. "M-Musubi, what are you doing?!"

"Musubi just wanted to try this again." but like before the way that Musubi was groping Tsukiumi caused her a little bit of pain due to Musubi's strength. "Not that way Musubi." turning around Musubi's eyes had suddenly become diamond shaped as a dark aura gathered around her.

"Tsukiumi-san i don't know what I'm feeling right now." her bear aura suddenly appeared scaring Tsukiumi and making her scream, the scream made Musubi let go of Tsukiumi and run off into the main bath where the rest of the Sekirei were having a contest.

"Musubi! Come back here and take thou punishment!"

"Hahaha, Tsukiumi-san will have to catch me first!" Musubi shouted back as she ran into the main bath where the rest of the Sekirei were bathing.

[**Moments before in the big bathroom**]

Matsu was staring at Kazehana. "hehehe, Kazehana's boobs are the biggest!"

Uzume turned to Matsu and posed sexily. "Don't count me out of this competition!" While Akitsu shyly held her body. "Minato-sama loves my body so don't count me out."

Minutes before this little competition happened Benitsubasa hid herself under the water as Kusano swam by with a rubber ducky, when they started the competition was when Benitsubasa had finally had enough. "Hey that's enough don't any of you have any dignity?!"

From the corner Haihane popped up snickering. "Hehehe Benitsubasa is just jealous that she doesn't have bigger boobs."

"Shut up Haihane! Minato-sama loves me for who I am." Benitsubasa placed her hand on her chest as she sat back down.

"That's just how he is." Kazehana said as she sat at the edge of the tub. "Minato-kun loves all of us because of who we are inside, not because of what we have."

All the girls in the room nodded but it was suddenly broken by Musubi running into the room with a water arrow shooting past her and hitting Benitsubasa in the face knocking her into the water.

"Hahaha Tsukiumi-san can't catch me!"

"Musubi!" Benitsubasa picked herself up from the water with a tick mark on her head and her fist clenched, she was pretty pissed.

"You-you. . . Extreme-" however before Benitsubasa could finish she felt pain in her heart, all of the Sekirei felt this pain and it could only come form one person.

"Naruto/Minato . . ." all of the Sekirei quickly dressed themselves up before they followed their heart and found a silver haired lady wearing black standing outside a big tower.

"Kagari?!"

[**With Kagari**]

She scaled up the wall of the village and was greeted to the beautiful village. "Wow this place is beautiful, but something is wrong here, I feel evil presences all over this village. I need to find Minato and the others that he has managed to re-wing and get them out of here before anything happens."

Just as she was about to jump down she felt slight pain coming from her heart. 'Ugh, this feeling. . . Minato?' Following her heart it led her to some sort of tower where she was denied entrance because of something that was going on inside. Suddenly from behind she heard a few people call her name. "Kagari?!"

Turning around Kagari saw all of Minato's other Sekirei standing before her. "Everyone else is already here. . ."

"Hai Kagari-san." All of the Sekirei ran into each others arm and gave a big group hug as a few tears fell from a few of their faces, they were together now and forever with their Ashikabi.

[**Minutes later**]

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower more pissed then not with only one thought on his mind. 'Damn them, it looks like we'll have to leave as soon as we can but Kagari-san hasn't been found yet and I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt . . .'

"Naruto-san/Naruto-sama/Onii-chan/Naruto-kun!" looking up Naruto saw all of his Sekirei standing outside the Hokage tower.

"Why are all of you here?" he asked.

"All of us felt pain in our heart and thought that you were in trouble."

"Sigh, i'm sorry for making all of you worry, but don't worry i'm fine now. Now come on lets go home."

"Wait Minato-sama, we have a surprise for you." All of his Sekirei stepped to the side to reveal Kagari in her guardian outfit. "Uh hey Naruto."

"Kagari-san, your here! I mean of course your here but how?"

"Um i'll explain later but now we have company." Turning around Naruto saw Hinata and a couple of the other rookies approach them.

Hinata saw this as the chance that she needed to get closer to Naruto. "Um Naruto-kun Who are all of these people that are with you?" The other rookies with her also wanted answers since many of the women in the group were way too beautiful to be with someone like Naruto.

Naruto was about to answer when Tsukiumi spoke up. "I'm his wife." making all the Konoha ninja's jaw drop, while the other Sekirei had different reactions. Musubi came forward and pressed Naruto's hand into her bust, Kusano grabbed his leg while keeping Tsukiumi away, Akitsu, Uzume and Kazehana pressed themselves against his back, Benitsubasa held onto his other arm, while Haihane poked fun at Benitsubasa because she couldn't do what Musubi was doing while Kagari stood off at the side feeling a little awkward. All of them proclaimed that they were his wives.

Naruto red faced carefully detached himself from his Sekirei. "Um well, despite what they say their all my close friends from another village."

"Um well, I was wondering if you were free to go for dinner later on." Naruto knew what she was trying to do and did his best to reject it. "Well i've got dinner already made, so maybe another time."

"A-alright Naruto-kun, I guess we'll go out another time." Hinata said while her thoughts, 'Damn it, the plan is falling apart. Looks like we'll have to accelerate the plan to the final portion.'

Naruto led all of his Sekirei home (Apartment building) where he used the Hiraishin Jutsu to get them to the Namikaze compound. Once there Naruto gave the girls the bag of flour to finish the dish before going up to the bath.

Once there Minato began to take his bath which was interuppted by the opening of the door, Kagari had stepped in with a towel around her body. "Ka-Kagari-san! Your a. . ."

Kagari nodded and took a seat next to Minato in the tub without her towel on, "But how. . ?" Naruto asked when he remembered what Kagari had said all that time ago, this was a very awkward situation as Kagari laid her head onto Minato's shoulder. "I'm glad to be back with you again. . . when you. . . left us I felt as though my powers were taken away from me, I could still conjure up my flames but whenever I did it was always cold. . . it was so cold." By now Kagari had tears falling from her face, Minato saw this and rubbed her tears away.

"It's alright Kagari-chan, i'm here now and that's all that matters."

"I know, and i'll never let you go from now on." Kagari and Minato both closed the distance between themselves and kissed each other, Kagari's wings emerged as she suddenly felt the flame within her re-light making her face lighten up before both of them cuddled into each other, before a knock at the door forced them to separate.

"Mina-tan, dinner is ready!"

"Um alright, Matsu i'll be down soon." Minato shouted back as he and Kagari quickly cleaned themselves up before going downstairs.

[**Downstairs]**

Dinner was a very hectic business, between various Sekirei trying to feed Minato while Tsukiumi threatened him, if he even dared to eat the food that they offered. All in all Minato had a big smile on his face as he remembered the dream that he had just before he found Musubi. They would be a big family, but it wasn't going to be just any big family, this was going to be a family where everyone loved each other with all their heart and they would do anything to protect the love that each of them held.

While they ate dinner Kagari explained to them how she got here and that they should leave when they have the chance due to the evil aura that the village had, Naruto said that they didn't anywhere they could permanently live in Snow country. Kagari assured them that they would be surprised by where they were going to live when they got to Snow country.

[**Later that night**]

The entire family was happily sleeping in each others arms and the now the picture frame only had one missing piece before it would be completed.

Next Time: The chapter that you have all been waiting for. The Escape from Konoha and the twist.

And we're done, now I know that the Kagari scene is really out of character, for the life of me I couldn't figure out how to manage the scene because well lets face it in the series and manga Minato hasn't really interacted much with Kagari, so please don't judge this chapter based on that scene cause I really had no idea on how to make it work without it seeming awkward.

Also just to note at the end of the next chapter there will be a twist, now just to warn you the twist will bring more characters that i've grown to appreciate as i've read more Sekirei FF (Just to note my two favourite Sekirei stories are Planless and It's how you play the game) and yes they will be Sekirei characters don't worry the twist won't ruin the story it will just allow me to have more fun with an even bigger cast of Sekirei characters. So go to my profile and vote if you guys want the twist in if not then i'll remove the line that talks about it.

For those who read Riri's father, the Aeon there is the same Aeon here, and don't worry I won't do a Kyuubi16 where there is a structure on which order the stories take place all i'll do is supply a small teaser as to what is going to come in the future, since the scene there is paid off here. And for people who asked Aeon is just dressed in a Organization XIII outfit nothing more nothing less oh and he is wicked powerful.

So yeah leave a review and people please do go and review chapter 4 as well cause I really want your response on that chapter on a sidenote **[Shameless promoting] **go and read my highschool DxD X Naruto story, where I kill cannon Naruto and replace him with a what I believe is a much better Naruto and if there are any highschool DXD fans that read this story could you guys tell me in detail what a mutation piece is and could you do it through PM so that I could get back to you if I have any more questions.

Now I talk Sekirei, recently finished the Manga and boy I must say (Spolier) death was much sadder in the Manga than in the anime but the scene where they get the medicine to heal Chiho was just pure gold when the traps came out I was like "Alright Minaka where is that giant cement ball that comes down when they go up." All in all I really hope that Sekirei does have a season 3 because honestly if Naruto can go for like 500 episodes I don't see why not Sekirei can't even get another season especially when the Sekirei story is much more engaging. Though I think that's the problems with Anime/Manga in general when they get really really long they just start to devolve into a big mess of retcons and fillers or in Naruto's case just pulling sudden skills out of their ass to extend the story. Sekirei Season 3 FTW!


	6. Chapter 6 pt 1

Alright here we are the long awaited chapter, the Great Escape pt 1 so the official chp 06 will be broken up into three parts with each one having significance pt 1 will be your setup followed by pt 2 which will be the fight and escape and finally pt 3 which is the conclusion as well as the twist so each pt will be considerably shorter than an actual chapter with the entire chapter being the longest one written at this point I hope, this split up is also for the mystery of the twist to build. Now this is an important note the previous chapter has been edited to allow what I believe to be one of the greatest twists you will ever see in both Sekirei and crossover. So forget the old twist, this is one that you have never seen before.

Chp 06 pt 1

[Dream]

"Look. . . this is our child our beautiful child." The man said as he handed him over to the lady that was lying on the bed before leaving to do something.

The lady gingerly took the baby and caressed his cheek. "Wow. . . this is my child he's beautiful." He felt tears from the lady fall onto his face.

The man returned and saw the beautiful sight of a mother holding a newborn baby. "Well. . . I'm sorry but I have to take him away now, our baby needs his rest and so do you."

"Alright. . . Mommy will see you some other time." The lady said as he fell asleep.

[Flashforward]

The same lady now stood in front of him and she was holding a sword in an attacking position. ". . . give me my child! He is the last thing I have left of. . ."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. . . for you see he is one of a kind and we have to ensure that he is able to adapt into our world."

"No you will not perform any experiments on my child!"

"You have no choice my dear, for you see he is now injected with a secret serum that will kill him with a simple press of this button." the man took out a remote with a big red button on it and he placed his finger right on top of the button. "Another step and I may accidentally press this button, now you will walk away from this site and maybe you will one day meet this child outside."

The lady by the doorway fell to her knees unable to lift her blade anymore. "Curse you. . ."she threw her blade out of the window and it fell into the ocean below. "If you ever come near me again I will kill you!"

[End Dream]

Naruto woke up with a shock, he was lying on his front, since his Sekirei did not want to leave his side he ended up sleeping on his front so that all of his Sekirei could sleep in the same room as him. Slowly inching his way out he went towards the kitchen.

Once there he grabbed himself a glass and filled it with water before downing the glass. 'Huff huff what was that dream it felt so real. . . whoever that lady was. . . her child was taken away from her by force. . .'

"Minato-sama?" Minato looked up to see Musubi standing at the doorway along with all his other Sekirei. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah I was just thirsty so I came to get a drink, I'm fine now lets all go back to bed we still have a few hours until morning so we'll need all the rest that we can get."

"Hai/alright/ok." Everyone proceeded upstairs and fell asleep again, but Naruto couldn't fall asleep and continued to think about dream that he got.

[**The next morning**]

Everyone was fully awake and filled with energy, Minato called for all the Sekirei to bring their belongings out into the open which mostly consisted of their clothing along with all of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan scrolls.

Minato then took out a few scrolls. "Minato-sama, what are these scrolls for?"

"Well Musubi we'll be sealing our stuff into these scrolls." Minato said as he took Musubi's stack and sealed it into the scroll surprising all of the Sekirei in the room. "Wow Onii-chan will you teach me how to do this?"

"Of course Ku-chan, we'll do it once we get settled in our new home alright?"

"Thank you Onii-chan!" Ku squealed as she hugged Minato while he returned the hug.

"Now lets get the rest of the stuff sealed up, I don't want to leave anything for Konoha to use."

"Alright."

[**Few hours later**]

All of their stuff was fully packed along with food for the journey. "Oh man I forgot something! Hey everyone I'll be stepping out for a while and don't worry I'll be back real soon so don't be worried about me."

All of the Sekirei reluctantly agreed and allowed Minato to leave the house to pick up whatever he needed.

[**Later**]

Naruto walked out of a store with a rectangular box in his hand. 'Heh the girls are going to love this, especially Tsukiumi. . ."

"Stop right there!" Turning around he saw Anbu run up to him and surrounded him with their blades drawn and pointed at him. "Wh-what's going on?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest!"

"What for?!"

"For treason you scum!" one eagle masked Anbu came up to him and knocked him to the ground with the flat of his blade while people around the place began to whisper about how they knew that Naruto couldn't be trusted or that they knew that he would one day betray them all while the eagle masked Anbu picked up the box and opened it. "Stop! Don't touch that!"

"Why?" Eagle opened the box and saw what Naruto bought only to start laughing and passing the box around to the other Anbu making them start laughing. "Hahaha, oh man don't make a lame joke like that, nobody would want those things not to mention 9 of them?! You'll never get to use them in this lifetime not that anyone would want them, cause your going away for a long time traitor! Now come on theirs a nice cold jail cell all prepared for you." Eagle picked up Naruto and brought him away.

[**With the Sekirei**]

It had been a few hours since Naruto had gone out and the sun was now setting. "Where art Minato! Thou should have been back hours ago!"

"Calm down Tsukiumi-tan, Mina-tan said that he'll be out for a while, he should be back soon."

"I don't know Matsu, I still think we should go out and check just in case."

"Well alright lets see, we should probably send out Benitsubasa, Haihane and Kagari-tan."

"Why should we send out those three?" Uzume asked.

"Well it's because their the ones that look the most normal by these people standards."

"Very well then, if we find anything then we'll report back to you." Kagari replied as she put on her shoes and walked out the door with Benitsuabsa and Haihane in tow.

[**Hours later**]

Kagari, Benitsubasa and Haihane burst through the front door holding a piece of paper. "Everyone come down here now it's important!"

"Kagari-tan what's wrong?"

"Look!" Kagari held up the piece of paper and allowed the other Sekirei to read it and when they finished it their eyes widened with surprise and a feeling of anger rose from their bodies. "Their going to execute Minato!"

"Yeah it seems like he is being accused of being a traitor to this village. . ."

"What should we do Matsu?" Matsu entered her thinking pose.

"Well lets see Mina-tan's execution will take place at the village center, so do we have a map of the entire village?"

All of the Sekirei scrambled through the house before they finally found a map that they could use. Matsu placed it on the table in the kitchen and began to compare the location on the flier to the map. "Well it seems like there would be four entrances that lead to the village center, and on this day most if not the entire village will be there so if we do break Mina-tan out then well also be fighting against the village defenders. . ."

"So how should we proceed Matsu?"

"Well lets see, if most of the village is there that day then we should be able to get there easily but once we get Mina-tan we'll have trouble getting out, so let's see we should have Akitsu, Tsukiumi and Kagari rescue Mina-tan."

"Why them?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Kagari-tan, Tsukiumi-tan and Akitsu-tan's power all complement each other so, if they need to Kagari-tan and Tsukiumi-tan can combine their elements to produce steam to cover their escape or Akitsu-tan and Tsukiumi-tan combine their powers then they should be able to freeze the people in place at the village center." Matsu moved her hand down the road that led to the gates. "And while Tsukiumi-tan and her group do that Kazehana-tan, Uzume-tan, Musubi-tan will be leaving little seeds along the way."

"Why? If we make it to the exit then we should be able to easily escape."

"Even if we do escape, they will still follow us, with these seeds we'll be able to cut off the road to the gate and this will at least stall them for a while."

"What about us?" Benitsubasa asked.

"You and Haihane-tan will act as guards for me since I'm not a combat Sekirei but don't worry if we do get in trouble we still have Mina-tan's gift." Matsu pointed out and everyone agreed.

"Alright then now that everyone knows their role, let the Mina-tan rescue operation start."

End of part 1

And that was part, for all those who know what the twist is** PLEASE!** For the love of god do not spoil it by putting it in the reviews, for those who don't just continue waiting and it may eventually come to you. And I hope you'll review this chapter.

Next Time on Welcome back my Ashikabi: the Escape pt 2


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

Alright part 2

To answer some questions or rather statement.

From hollow-Kyuubi: this fanfic is a work of ART keep up the good work... YOU ROCK!

I'd like to thank you for this review but honestly my Fanfic is I believe nothing when I compare it to some other fics like Planless or it's how you play the game.

Also chapter warning some of the fights in this chapter are very sloppy due to my situation of not knowing so much about Naruto character fighting style so please don't be harsh on that also, there will be a very hateful scene late in the story, you have been warned.

Chp 06 pt 2

[**The next day**]

Everything to rescue Minato was all set and all they needed was to watch the timing of when they could do it and it should go off without much problem.

Naruto in prison attire along stood chained up inside a cart as the people of Konoha stood on by the side and pelted him with whatever they could get their hands on be it eggs, cabbages or stones everything was being thrown at Naruto. 'Heh it didn't take long to spread the word about me being a traitor, usually the village takes a couple of days to build the execution ground and spread the word but this just took less than one day, just how long have they been planning this?"

However before he could continue his thoughts a small stone flew through his cage and grazed his forehead, when this happened all of his Sekirei had to bit down on their tongue so as not to lash out at any of the people in the area and ruin their chance at getting Minato back, they had already lost him once they were not going to lose him again.

Naruto was carted around the village a few times so as to allow all of the villagers a shot at him, all the while this happened Naruto kept his head down and thought of a way to get himself out. But it all stopped when they arrived at the village center, Naruto wasn't even given a chance to get on his feet as he was dragged out of that cage and set before the Hokage who would decide his punishment but it wouldn't matter since he already knew what they had set up for him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we will give you one last chance to plead guilty to the crime of treason, do so and your sentence will be significantly reduced." Naruto looked around trying to ignore Sasuke, but his eyes suddenly fell onto the box which was on the table, it was the same one that he used to hold the 9 items that he bought.

"Yeah, I got something to say to you, come here Hokage-sama." Sasuke Seeing no problem got right up to Naruto's face just close enough that he could hear every word Naruto was about to say.

"Alright Uzumaki what is it?" but without any warning Naruto threw his head forward and smashed his forehead into Sasuke's nose. "Argh!"

"Nothing much just thought you should know I'm not a traitor to this village, the evidence that you presented at that pathetic excuse for a trial was all circumstantial and half of it was falsified but even after everything you've put me through, all the putting down, the jacked up prices, suck-ass teammates and teachers. I've had enough of it all. Especially when the real traitor is staring me in the face, everyone may think that the Uchiha clan was something great but all they are are some two bit thieves without an original bone in their body."

The entire crowd gasped when they heard this and began to throw more stuff at Naruto since he was directly insulting the 'great' Uchiha clan as well as the Hokage. Sasuke covered his nose with one hand and struck Naruto across the face with his other. "If that's the way it is, from this day forward Naruto Uzumaki was no longer ever a citizen of Konoha, I want all of his records erased now Anbu!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the Anbu replied and went off to destroy Naruto's records while a smirk crossed Sasuke's face. 'Heh looks like this is the end of the line dope, my clan will continue to exist until the far future while your pathetic clan will die out like the scum it is.' Sasuke thought while he returned to his seat and eyed the box. 'Well no use letting those get wasted I'll just use them, why would the dope be buying them anyways? Not like any girl would ever want them.'

Reaching into a container and threw out a single stick which had the kanji for hanging on it. All while the crowd cheered for the death of Naruto.

Naruto struggled a little until he saw a bird fly by. 'That's a Sekirei (Wagtail), yeah I know that they'll come, this is Kami giving me a sign.' Naruto thought as he allowed the executioner to tighten the noose around his neck.

"And pul-" but Before Sasuke could finish the order a blade of water flew into the executioner and the few Anbu surrounding Naruto knocking them into the wall while a layer of ice formed onto their fallen bodies.

"Minato!" Looking up everyone saw Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Kagari as they landed onto the platform and took out the remaining guards that still stood by. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked as the Anbu pushed him behind them so as to guard him.

"Tsukiumi, Akitsu, Kagari! I knew you would come!" Naruto shouted as Akitsu came up to him and froze the noose around his neck before snapping it apart with her strength.

When he was down on the ground Tsukiumi came up to him and gripped his collar. "Minato, how could thou make thy wife worry so much." all the while she violently shook his body.

"Tsukiumi calm down he can't answer you if you keep shaking him like that." Kagari said as Tsukiumi stopped Shaking Minato only for him to end up with swirly eyes. "Don't forget the box I need it." Minato mumbled as the henge around his body fell to reveal his true self, and also making the crowd gasp.

"See the demon really is a traitor Anbu, arrest them and have them thrown in the dungeons." the Anbu nodded and drew their swords and pointed them at Akitsu.

"Kagari, you hold Minato these fools will pay for what they've done to him." Tsukiumi said as she handed Minato over to Kagari.

One of the Anbu decided to open his mouth. "Alright ladies I suggest you stand down now, you may have taken our buddies out with surprise but you won't be able to deal with us."

Akitsu looked over at the one Anbu with her bored expression. "Minato-sama gave me a home even when he couldn't wing him, now that he is my Ashikabi I will not allow you to take him away from me." Akitsu waved her hand and formed her ice needles aimed at the Anbu who were surprised to see what she had done. "Hyoton! I thought all who could use this bloodline where dead!"

"They are!" one Anbu shouted as they tried to dodge the ice needle only to find themselves stuck to the floor, and before they could perform a substitution justu the needles stuck them in the places where it would only hurt them really badly, since Matsu informed them that they should refrain from killing these people since it could cause more trouble for them, when the Anbu were down she stepped forward and retrieved the box that Minato wanted and stepped back to join Kagari with the now awakened Minato who happily took the box from Akitsu.

While Tsukiumi stared down the Anbu who were currently staring her down, she had her arms crossed in her usual fashion, while the Anbu were only looking at one part of her body which she noticed. "You pigs! Do not defile thy body with thou's eyes! Mizu no ya/ Water Arrow!" with a flick of her hand she shot forth her water arrows that hit the Anbu in a spot where they would definitely feel the most pain. 'Only Minato may look at me like that.' she thought before rejoining the others and following the plan they headed off in the direction Matsu instructed them to go in.

[**With the Hokage**]

"Stop that's enough Anbu go after Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to his feet I want him on the ground begging me for mercy!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the Anbu and regular grunts cried out as they went after Naruto and his Sekirei while Sasuke went to the Hokage tower to get his Hokage armor, while also sending the rookies and sensei's as backup but told them to take it slow since there was no way they could defeat so many Anbu and regular Shinobi at once.

[**With Naruto and his group**]

Uzume and her group saw Minato along with the rescue squad run by with the Anbu and regular grunts following right behind. "Phase 2 begin." Uzume said as all the other Sekirei nodded. Kusano landed on the ground making a couple of regular grunts stop. "Hey there little girl are you lost?"

Kusano shook her head before she closed her eyes and concentrated on making the seed in her hand grow, which it did and wrapped up the regular grunts who were around her and made sure that they could not escape. "Wh-what it can't be Mokuton! Only the first Hokage had it!"

"Good job Ku-chan now lets go!" Musubi chirped as she picked up Kusano and ran after the other Anbu and grunts stopping/capturing as many of them as she could with her plant powers but even with that many of them still got past them.

'Looks like we'll have to stop them ourselves.' Kazehana thought as she used her powers to propel all of them forward at a much faster pace reaching the meet-up point just after the rescue team made it.

"Everyone's here now?" Matsu asked as she crawled out of the bush where she was hiding along with Benitsubasa and Haihane.

"I still don't understand why we had to hide Matsu." Benitsubasa said as she cleared her hair of the twigs and leaves. While Haihane gave a little chuckle. "Of course Benitsubasa wouldn't understand she's a fist type subtlety and stealth in general is not her style."

"Alright that's enough Haihane we should leave before-"

"We're too late Mina-tan look!" Matsu pointed out and all of them saw the distraction team land with the Anbu and regular grunts right on their tail. "Oh no we're too late it looks like we'll have to fight." Minato said as he was about to take up a fighting position only for a vine to suddenly wrap itself around his body.

"Huh? Hey what's going on? Ku?"

"Sorry Minato-san, but we lost you once we won't lose you again not when it took so long for us to be together again." Musubi said as she flexed her fist and turned to face the regular grunts and Anbu with the other Sekirei standing between the leaf's army and him, even Kusano and Matsu stood between them.

"Minna. . ." Minato said as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Don't worry Minato-kun." Kazehana said. "As long as we have you love nothing will stand in our way." all of his Sekirei nodded and faced the army of leaf Shinobi.

"Ku-chan ready?" Matsu asked only for Kusano to nod, Kusano raised her arms in the direction of the ground which the leaf's army stood on, it started to rumble before bug vines started to grow out of the ground and wrap itself around as many leaf Shinobi as it could while the other Sekirei charged into the fray doing their best to avoid getting hit by the growing vines.

[**Minutes later**]

Most of the leaf's army of Shinobi laid on the ground unconscious, with the ground before them burnt, wet, iced over and filled with a few craters and scratches in the ground. "Heh those guys were nothing." Benitsubasa said as she dusted her hands off only for a Kunai to fly out from the cloud that the Sekirei made, Uzume caught it in her cloths before sending it back at the thrower.

Out of the fog the Konoha 10 and the sensei's walked out whatever weapons they were going to use already at their side, surprisingly Tsunade was also here since she heard the commotion and decided to investigate only to find out what was going on and followed the Konoha 10 since they may need her help depending on the situation.

"Surrender Naruto, and we won't have to hurt you too badly." Kakashi said as he put his book away.

"Ara Ara if you think that we'll just stand by and let you harm Minato-kun then you have another thing coming." Kazehana said while the other Sekirei nodded.

"Fine then but don't complain when we hurt you too badly." Kiba said as the Konoha 10, Tsunade and the sensei's advanced upon them.

'Damn it we don't have enough people to fight them off in an even match.' Naruto thought when he suddenly remembered the Nodachi."Matsu! Use the Nodachi! It should even things out!" Minato shouted out.

"Oh that's right." Matsu said as she grabbed the Nodachi. "But how do I use it?"

"Just pull the blade out and it should work!"

Matsu pulled the blade out and saw the gleaming blade, before one strike of lighting rained down from above and blew Matsu back, when the smoke cleared, a silver haired lady with a gray coat and black clothes with a halo above her head stood gripping the Nodachi. "Hi Mu-chan remember me?"

"Karasuba-sama!" Musubi cried and ran up to her and gave her a hug which she surprisingly returned.

"Karasuba, your here to help?" Kazehana asked.

"Well that is why you summoned me right? Now where are our enemies?" Karasuba asked.

"There they are Karasuba-sama." Musubi pointed at the Shinobi of Konoha. "They were really mean to Minato-san."

"I'm sure they were Mu-chan." Karasuba turned to the Konoha Shinobi and opened her eyes for a fraction of a second showing them her killing intention as well as scaring them to the bone.

"Um Karasuba, I don't mean to lecture you but if you're going to fight them then could you try not to kill them."

"And why not Minato?"

"Well if you kill them then we could land ourselves in more trouble." Minato said, making her think for a moment before she finally sheathed her blade. "Alright then I guess your right, and seeing as how I'm your summon for this one time, I promise not to kill or maim them too badly."

"Thank you Karasuba."

"Now. . ." Karasuba turned back to the Konoha ninja and gave them that eerily creepy eye smile. "Who is going to be my opponent?"

Tsunade decided to take charge of the situation. "Kakashi, you and guy take this lady the rookies pick an opponent, and remember we want to capture them."

"Hai!"

[With Karasuba VS Kakashi and Guy]

Karasuba had her blade by her side as both she and Kakashi rounded each other and guy acting as back up. Since none of them were willing to make the first move Guy used his Dynamic Entry to provide the opening for Kakashi but Karasuba simply allowed Guy to hit the scabbard of her Nodachi which did not break. "Yawn, this is boring can't you provide more entertainment for me, it's been so long since i've gotten a good fight."

"Then i'll provide one for you, Chidori!" Kakashi yelled out and charged at Karasuba with his Sharigan eye revealed, Karasuba stepped out of the way of the Chidori but not before it clipped a bit of her coat. "Oh so it seems that this may be an interesting fight after all."

Flipping her Nodachi around she whacked Guy in such a way that he would hit Kakashi and sent both of them flying backwards.

"Looks like we'll have to take this up a step further huh Guy?"

"That is right my rival!" Guy charged at Karasuba, who decided to plant her Nodachi firmly in the ground and engaged Guy in close combat. "Yes yes! This is what I want this more more!" Karasuba cried out as she blocked Guy's hits only to return them with the same if not more force.

'That's impossible. . . she is actually fighting Guy off in Taijutsu, just what is she?' Kakashi thought as Guy was sent flying back from a punch straight to his face.

"Alright i'm your opponent now!" Kakashi said as he jumped in and allowed Guy a moment's reprieve, Karasuba raised an eyebrow and looked bored. "Oh so you think that you can give me a fight worthy of my time? I don't think so the only one who can ever do that is not here! So don't over estimate yourself!" She cried out as she took her blade out and charged at Kakashi intending to show him a small portion of her power.

Just before they were about to connect Karasuba drew out her Nodachi and performed a downwards strike her target wasn't Kakashi but it was instead going to be the ground, when the Nodachi hit the ground it created a shockwave in a straight line that headed straight for guy blasting him back, Guy being forced back caused Kakashi to pause in the middle of his punch as he looked on at what she just did, but before he could react Karasuba swung her scabbard around and struck Kakashi sending him flying backwards and landing in a heap right next to Guy.

"Ara Ara that was completely pathetic and to think you two are supposed to be some of the best, sigh, looks like they'll give that title out to anyone these days."

"Cough cough, are you alright Guy?"

"I'll be fine Kakashi but this lady can really hit hard, what should we do?"

"What we always do, use our trump cards." Guy Nodded and proceeded to open the eight gates while Kakashi got ready to use Kamui. Once his eight gates were open Guy charged at Karasuba who began to dangerously grin with glee as she felt the power coming off of Guy. "Now this is a fight!" she gripped her Nodachi with two hands and thrust it forward just as Guy's punch landed on the tip of the blade. Both targets passed each other with the environment around them blowing backwards.

Karasuba still had her grin on her face but Guy turned back to normal and fell to the ground unconscious with multiple cuts all over his body and his bowl-cut and eyebrows missing.

"Well that's that." she said as she walked towards Kakashi who was now ready. "Kamui!" he cried out as Karasuba's eyes widened and she was transported into the other dimension leaving only her Nodachi behind. Kakashi limped towards Guy to check his condition and found that he was going to be alright. "Luckily we managed to beat her, there's no way she can escape that dimension."

Karasuba's Nodachi started to glow as Karasuba now stood next to it, so reaching down she picked it up and walked over to Kakashi. "And what makes you say that?" Turning around Kakashi saw Karasuba right before she thrust her Nodachi into his gut severely injuring him. "B-but how?"

"I'm a summon from Kami-sama, you don't think that such a what do you call it. . . oh yes Jutsu can stop me right?"

"K-kami?"

"Yes. . . now go to sleep, cause my summoner will soon leave this village." Karasuba painfully drew the blade out and slowly walked back.

[Kagari VS Lee]

"So you will be my opponent?" Lee asked.

"I guess so. I'm Sekirei no 06 Kagari." Kagari replied as she formed a small flame in her hand. "Now enough talk, let's fight." Kagari threw the fireball at Lee who dodged out of the path of the fireball.

"So you are a long range fighter? Then this will be good to test my skills against you!"

"No i'm not just a long range fighter, but fighting me at such close range could burn you." Kagari replied as she made a sword of flame appear in her hand and charged at Lee, who jumped over Kagari's slash and tried to hit Kagari, but she managed to roll out from under his attack and followed it up by tossing more fireballs at him.

Lee jumped further back and decided to open a gate so as to use his more powerful moves. "!st gate Open!" Lee then proceeded to charge at Kagari and kicked her into the air before wrapping her in bandages and he tried to piledrive her into the ground but. "No I won't let you take us or Minato, we lost him once we won't lose him again!" Kagari began to heat up and destroyed the bandages that wrapped around her and landed on her feet, Lee was slightly burnt due to the heat Kagari gave out. "What power! How is it your Using Justu's without handsigns?"

"Handsigns? We Sekirei have no need for that!" From within the flames Kagari stood at the ready. 'The fire that was once frozen has now awaken, to protect everyone.' Sticking her hands out she manipulated all the fire around them into one blast. "Fire Blast!" and she sent the enormous burst of Fire at Lee severely burning him and taking him out of the fight.

[With Uzume VS Tenten]

Tenten held her scroll open and began tossing weapons at Uzume who using her Veil and powers swatted them away which was when Tenten decided that enough was enough and she drew out two swords and charged at Uzume, who wrapped her veils around her arms and engaged Tenten in close combat.

"How are your veils holding my blade off! Their made of cloth it shouldn't be able to do that!"

"And i'm sure you'd love to know how that is right?"

"Why not." Tenten replied as she slashed at Uzume causing her to back off.

"Well, i'm not telling. Teni No Mai (Dance of the Heavenly Garment)!" Uzume cried out as she shot her veils forward and it hit Tenten send her flying backwards and as Tenten was flying backwards Uzume wrapped her veils around Tenten and performed her Veil twister on Tenten leaving Tenten lying on the ground facedown unconscious as cuts appeared all over her body. "This is the mercy that I Sekirei no 10 will grant you."

[With Akitsu VS Sai]

"So who are you?" Sai asked.

Akitsu looked at Sai with her standard look. "I am Sekirei no 7, Minato-sama or as you call him Naruto is my Ashikabi and I will not allow you to take him away from me."

'Wagtail. . ." Sai took out his brush and quickly drew a few birds and released them at Akitsu who just froze them in mid-flight, "Wh-what? How is it that you can use this bloodline? I thought all users were dead and why aren't you using handsigns?"

"We Sekirei have no need for these handsigns. . ."

"Also why would you protect Naruto? He is a criminal for trying to betray the village."

"That does not matter, Minato-sama is my Ashikabi and as his Sekirei I will do whatever needs to be done to protect him even if means destroying you. . ."

Sai suddenly found himself frozen to the ground. "What?!"

"You are in my Ashikabi's way goodbye." Akitsu said as she froze Sai alive.

[With Haihane VS Choji]

"So your going to be my opponent?"

"I guess so, i'm Sekirei 104 Haihane."

"Multi-size Jutsu!" Choji increased in size and channeled the chakra into his hands making them grow, jumping into the air Choji brought his hand down onto Haihane hard, as the dust settled Choji suddenly felt pain coming from his palms so he quickly took them off of Haihane and jumped around holding both of his hands in pain while Haihane was on the ground laughing at Choji's predicament.

When Choji finally stopped jumping around, he noticed that Haihane was not harmed by his jutsu and now held her hand behind her back innocently whistling.

"B-but how are you not hurt?"

"I am a Sekirei!" Haihane cried out as she charged at Choji, who raised his arms to defend himself. But found nothing when Haihane suddenly appeared from behind him and slashed as his ankles bringing him to his knees.

"Argh!" Choji screamed as he fell to his knees and hit the ground.

[With Tsukiumi VS Shino and Neji]

Tsukiumi crossed her hands in her usual manner as she stared down both Neji and Shino. "I am Sekirei no 09 Tsukiumi! You shall not get Minato while thou stands?"

"Thou?" both Shino and Neji looked at each other slightly mystified by what she just said before they finally managed to understand what she said.

"Well anyway, Naruto is guilty of treason and so we'll have to bring him to the Hokage for his punishment that is even worse than before because of this incident."

"Minato was falsely accused of this crime! Anyway you will not touch Minato not while i'm here!" Tsukiumi formed a water arrow and shot it at Shino who was sent flying backwards.

"What how is it that you can use Jutsu's without handsigns?"

"It's because of Minato's love for me!" Tsukiumi cried out as she charged at Neji with her water blade formed.

Neji tried to strike Tsukiumi but found that he just couldn't do it due to the way that Tsukiumi was moving. 'Damn it I can't hit her because of the way she's moving it's like she is water, always flowing-' however his thought was broken when Tsukiumi blasted a water blast in his face sending him flying into Shino.

Tsukiumi then gathered a lot of water around her and formed a giant water dragon and sent it at Neji and Shino who looked on with wide eyes. As they were sent flying to parts unknown.

[With Kazehana VS Ino and Shikamaru]

Kazehana waltzed onto the scene while Shikamaru and Ino stood in a fighting stance. "I am Sekirei no 03 Kazehana, and I will be your opponent today."

"No matter Shikamaru you know what to do!"

"Right." Shikamaru entered a crouching position and extended his shadow out to try and catch Kazehana's, but Kazehana simply jumped back and sent a flower whirlwind in his direction which sent him flying backwards into Ino. "Ow you bitch that really hurt!" she screeched as she picked Shikamaru off of her.

Kazehana's eyes narrowed in anger. "No one talks to me like that." before she raised her arms and sent Ino and Shikamaru flying off to god knows where while Kazehana dusted her hands off and walked off.

[With Benitsubasa VS Sakura and Kiba]

"I am Sekirei no 105 Benitsubasa." she said before she noticed who she was going to be fighting and rolled up her sleeve chuckling with glee. "Oh hoho i'm going to have so much fun with you two."

Sakura's eyes widened when she say who it was. "It's you! That flat chested bitch that ruined my date with Sasuke-kun!"

Benitsubasa's eye twitched when Sakura called her flat chested. "Hey Sakura that's enough you can insult her bust size later on. Now lets get her!" Kiba charged forward his claws out, Benitsubasa brought her fists up to defend against his strike which landed against her gloves but Kiba's strike continued down and accidentally took off a piece of her clothing on her chest before Sakura followed it up with a massive punch that sent Benitsubasa skidding back. "Wow that's not too bad." Benitsubasa said as she suddenly felt a draft and looked down. "Ahh!" quickly kneeling down she covered the torn section of her shirt.

"You-"

"What is it girl we don't have all day?" Kiba remarked.

"You saw it didn't you?" she asked making Kiba blush as a tear fell from her eyes. "Someone other than Minato saw. . ."

"So what?" Sakura screeched. "It's not like there is anything to see."

Benitsubasa looked up and both Kiba and Sakura could see the pure rage that was building inside of her, "Your dead." Rushing forward Benitsubasa grabbed Sakura by the head and rushed at Kiba. Using Sakura's forehead Benitsubasa smashed Kiba's balls in hard before dropping Sakura and pulling her fist back she sent it straight down while Kiba gripped onto a rock for protection. "Protect me rock!" But alas the rock could not protect him from Benitsubasa's rage and it sent him flying off to some hole in god knows where.

Turning back to Sakura she picked her up and smashed Sakura's big forehead into the ground leaving quite an imprint. "Well look at that at least you have something big to brag about now forehead!" dusting off her hands she walked away.

[With Musubi VS Hinata]

"I am Sekirei no 88 Musubi!" Musubi cried out as she prepared herself for battle.

'This girl is that girl. . .' thought Hinata as she entered the standard Juken stance but before Hinata could move Musubi charged forward and delivered a punch that would have sent Hinata flying should she have gotten hit by it, Hinata countered it by trying to hit a few of Musubi's chakra pathways, but due to the training Musubi had she managed to get out of the way of Hinata's strikes.

"Oh thank goodness for Landladies training all that time ago!" Musubi chirped as she roundhouse kicked Hinata who thought she could block the kick did so but found herself flying away.

Picking herself up Hinata found that her arm was broken. "Why are you protecting that monster! It's because of him that so many people have died!"

Musubi walked forward and placed her hand on her heart. "Minato-san's was never responsible for all those incidents. . . he has always done everything in his power to do what is always right but. . ." Musubi pointed at Hinata. "It is always you people who have blamed him for everything! When it was never his fault to begin with, one person once told me that we should never blame the child for the sins of the father, therefore you should not blame him for the choice his father made."

"His father?"

"Yes his father." Musubi stated as she punched Hinata away.

She was about to walk off when a lady with a diamond on her head jumped into the battle. "Well it seems like you have quite the punch there little lady but it's nothing compared to me." Tsunade charged forward and punched Musubi with all her strength making an enormous dust cloud appear.

When the dust settled Musubi was still standing and holding Tsunade's fist like it was nothing. "Mu-Musubi won't lose!" Delivering a sky uppercut Musubi sent Tsunade flying up into the air.

[With Matsu, Naruto and Kusano VS ?]

Using her powers Kusano wrapped all the Shinobi that were beginning to stand up, when out of the dust footsteps were heard, stepping out past all the plants Sasuke Uchiha stood in his body armor. "Heh i'll have to admit this girl has quite the power but it's nothing compared to the power of an Uchiha." Charging forward Sasuke dodged all of the plants that Kusano grew to block his path until finally he reached Kusano and back handed her. "Ku-chan!" Naruto cried out as he picked himself up and charged at Sasuke body slamming him, but because of this body slam Sasuke picked Naruto up by his neck and shocked him using his Chidori before tossing him aside and stalked towards Matsu and Kusano.

"Mina-tan!" Matsu cried out but she couldn't due anything due to her lack of combat abilities.

"Heh I always knew that Naruto was nothing, but this just takes the cake." Sasuke proceeded to back hand Matsu and beat on her and Kusano.

Naruto bleary eyed saw what was happening. 'Ma-Matsu. . . Come on Naruto pick yourself up!' Feeling a burst of strength flow into his body Naruto snapping the vine that wrapped around him and charged at Sasuke with a Rasengan and smashed it into his back sending him flying past Matsu and Kusano.

"You monster! I thought you were low but this takes the cake, you and your stupid clan have harmed enough people in this village and world, i'm going to end you now! Sasuke!"

"Yes! Yes! Show me your true power Dope!" Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other, Matsu and Kusano on the ground couldn't even keep up with the battle in the air. "Go Mina-tan!"

"Beat him up Onii-chan!"

However from behind a single Shinobi stood up and staggered towards Kusano and Matsu, in a moments reprieve Naruto looked over and saw the Shinobi approaching Matsu and Kusano. Qucikly moving towards him Naruto slammed him away from the two girls.

'This is my chance!' Charging up a Chidori Sasuke charged at Naruto who was turning back to fight Sasuke again but was greeted by Sasuke charging at him with a Chidori.

And End. Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger or such a hateful scene. But don't worry next time he'll get his just desserts in part 3 the conclusion. So yeah leave a review and a special shout-out to ShINaiX for actually making me think of an ending for this story and now there is an ending though it might not be what you expect and may piss some people off because of what it is, Also I would like to draw attention to Kagari, yes I know his name is Homura but now that he is a full female I believe that Kagari is a much better name for her so I hope you guys can accept my choice. Also to note part 3 may not be as long as the others because its just going to contain the rest of the escape as well as the twist.

Now here is Sekirei hour, after finishing the Sekirei Manga I have a question about Sekirei vol 12 chp 113 pg 16, in that scene there are Sekirei which we can identify as Kagari, Kazehana, Kusano and another Sekirei who looks like Haihane but acts like Matsu, is this a mistake or intentional? You guys tell me.

So stay tuned for part 3: The conclusion and twist


	8. Chapter 6 pt 3

This story was written with chapter 137's revelation being ignored.

Chp 06 pt 3

[Flashback]

"We're home!" I shouted out. "Miya-san?" Walking up the stairs I turned towards her room and heard soft sniffles coming from inside.

Raising my fists I softly knocked against it. "Miya-san?" The sniffles slowly stopped as the door opened to reveal Miya looking like she always did.

"Ah Minato-san is something wrong?" she asked.

"Um no just wanted to tell you we got the groceries that you needed from the market."

"Oh thank you Minato-san." Miya replied as she walked off to check on the items that we bought, but after she left I noticed that her door was not close all the way and curiosity getting the better of me I opened the door a little bit more to see the alter to her husband Takehito as well as an empty photo frame.

Seeing nothing wrong I closed the door and walked away.

[Flashforward]

I was sitting in the morning with a blanket over myself, as Miya walked onto the scene. "Oh good morning Minato-san."

"Good morning Miya-san, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine Sahashi-san, but I would appreciate it if you would keep out of my room." Miya's demon mask appeared next to me scaring me. "Ah-ah hai, Miya-san!" I quickly cried out, and Miya accepting my apology made her demon mask disappear, her smile returning to her face.

I calmed down and quickly apologized for my intrusion, " I'm sorry landlady-sama but when I heard sniffling coming from the room my curiosity got the better of me but all I saw was the two photo frames." Miya's eyes steeled themselves for a moment before I could see the small formation of tears at the corner of her eyes while she somehow managed to keep her smile. "I understand that Sahashi-san, that empty photo frame is supposed to be a picture of my son."

My eyes widened since I have never heard about it even from Kazehana or Matsu since they had known Miya for the longest time. "Oh i'm sorry Landlady-sama. I didn't mean to bring up those painful memories."

"I understand Sahashi-san, one day in the future we may meet again but. . . i'm afraid that he may not come to accept me."

"Why so Landlady-sama?"

"My son was taken away from me just a while after his birth, but it was because of that man that it happened, he took my son away from me." Miya said with a slight hint of anger when she talked about that man.

"I'm sure that he would understand that it wasn't your fault Landlady-sama."

"Thank you Sahashi-san, now lets go breakfast is waiting for all of us." Miya replied as she led me to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

[End Flashback]

"Mina-tan! Look out behind you!" Matsu screamed out Minato quickly turned behind to see Sasuke charging at him with a Chidori in his hand, Minato closed his eyes and waited for the strike to hit him. 'Minna. . .'

All around the village each Sekirei felt a small pain in their heart while Matsu held onto Kusano and pressed her against her own body to prevent Kusano from seeing what would happen.

"Chidor-WAH!" Sasuke cried out as he was blown away by some kind of wind.

Minato slowly opened his eyes as he saw that Sasuke was gone, slowly turning over Minato saw Miya standing with her wooden sword on the ground.

"Landlady-sama? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Miya-tan?" Matsu said mystified by why Miya would be here as all his other Sekirei and Karasuba returned and helped Minato up while mystified by why Miya would be here.

"Miya why are you here?" Kazehana asked.

However Miya kept her eyes steeled upon the village gates of Konoha while Sasuke picked himself up from wherever he was. "Who the hell are you! And why are you helping this dope!"

However Miya did not reply and just kept her eyes steeled the entire time. "So your the silent type huh? Well no matter when I kill this dope then we can have a proper fight!" Sasuke proclaimed as he stepped towards Naruto but found his path blocked by all of his Sekirei.

"Get out of my way you stupid women!" However the Sekirei did not even move aside. "Fine then i'll just get rid of all of you to reach Naruto!"

"Everyone get back!" Minato cried out but found his Sekirei still standing in front of him.

"Don't worry Minato! We can handle him." Tsukiumi proclaimed as everyone around her nodded.

"What? You fight me? You must be joking, you women will never be able to handle a man like me."

"Never underestimate women, especially us!" Tsukiumi shot a water arrow at Sasuke but he managed to dodge out of the way of the water arrow, but in doing so left himself open to being wrapped around the leg by Uzume's cloth who dragged him down to the ground where he found himself burnt by Kagari's flame, as Sasuke picked himself up Haihane ran up to him and shredded his armor sending him into the air where Kazehana used her powers to slam him into the ground again. Sasuke picked himself up as Tsukiumi used her power to cover Sasuke with water while Akitsu froze the water on him before Musubi and Benitsubasa finished it up with a combination of Bear fist and Extreme quake, they called it Bear quake. The Bear quake which manifested the bear aura around both Benitsubasa and Musubi slammed into the frozen Sasuke making him scream out in pain as the bear quake pressed Sasuke into the ground leaving an imprint and making a huge cloud of dust. (Essentially the bear quake is like a bear slamming down onto Sasuke hopefully you can imagine it)

As the dust cleared, Minato saw Musubi helping Benitsubasa up, as a smile came onto her face. "Minato-san!" she waved her hand while a smile came across Minato's and the other Sekirei's face as they rushed into each others arms.

"I don't mean to break up this tender moment but it seems like those people are picking themselves up." Karasuba pointed out as everyone turned to see what she was talking about.

"Damn it, looks like we'-" However before Minato could continue Miya held out her arm. "Karasuba will you lend me your Nodachi for the moment."

Karasuba's eyes widened, "Miya. . . he hahaha, alright then i'll lend you this sword just this once, since i'm about to leave I want to see it just one more time."

"Sahashi-san, get everyone out of here and have Kagari lead you to the safety, I will join you later on." Miya said as she tossed over a set of keys to Kagari who nodded and understood what she meant.

"But-"

"There will be no buts Sahashi-san." Miya's demon mask appeared behind her. "All of you will leave this area now."

"Uh-uh hai, Landlady-san." Minato replied as he and his Sekirei ran away with Kagari in the lead leaving Miya and Karasuba behind them.

Miya turned back to the Shinobi that were picking themselves up, most of these people consisted of most of the Konoha 12, Tsunade and the Anbu and regular grunts. "Who are you and why are you helping Naruto?"

Tsunade asked.

"He is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! He is also the closest thing to me."

'Miya. . .'

Everyone's eyes widened as they were told Naruto's origin. "But that's impossible the third Hokage said that the Yondaime had no child!"

"And just by conincidence you had a blonde haired child in your village with a tone similar to his father while his personality is from his mother. His parents left him in your care but all of you spat on their wish, when I lost my child someone promised to take care of him and she did her job well until that day. . ."

"Now that he is back I will not allow anyone to take him away from me again." Miya raised Karasuba's sword into the air while her demon aura appeared around her along with the Kyuubi's aura. "Demon Fox Slash!" Miya cried out as she sent this mass of dark energy at the entire Konoha army sending them flying back and bringing the gates of the village down.

With that done Miya turned to Karasuba and handed her the Nodachi back. "Thank you Karasuba."

"No thank you Miya, it was nice to see you fight again. Well then i'll see you later ja." Karasuba said as she took back her Nodachi and walked away, slowly disappearing as she waved back.

Eventually Miya turned her back to the village and raced away to return to her inn, leaving the Konoha Shinobi to clean up the mess along with the thought that Naruto was the son of a Hokage.

[Couple days later]

Kagari led the group to the inn and showed them the inn, which they were all surprised to see since they had not expected to see it again, the inn was even built like it looked all those centuries ago and using the key that Miya gave them, they opened the door and allowed them to enter the inn.

"Wow this inn is really built just like the old one, huh Kagari-chan?" Kazehana replied.

"Uh yeah Miya had it built just like the old one." Kagari replied as she suddenly realized something and reached into her pocket and pulled a letter out and handed it over to Minato. "Here Minato Miya wanted you to have this."

"What is it?" Minato asked as he opened the letter and began to read as a sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Apparently, Miya-san has also picked rooms for us and it's the same as the ones we had before."

"What!"

"Why shouldn't thou be allowed to be with thy husband!"

"Well anyway it seems like Miya-san has already decided so let's move in." Minato replied as he helped his Sekirei move into their rooms, Musubi and Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Kagari, Uzume and Kazehana, Benitsubasa and Haihane, Matsu in her hidden room that Miya somehow remade while Kusano would continue to room with Miya.

[Hours later]

Miya opened the door to hear noises coming from the dinning room, opening the door to it she found everyone waiting for her with lids over all the plates. "Welcome home Landlady-san. We prepared dinner for everyone so that we wouldn't trouble you after all you did for us."

"Oh thank you Minato-san." Miya replied and took her seat at the head of the table and dug into curry.

[Later on]

Everyone had turned in for the night while Minato clean up the dishes alone so as to allow all of his Sekirei to get a good long rest. When returning to his room Minato spotted Miya sitting by the verandah and by the looks of things she was praying to Kami.

"Oh Landlady-san, your not going to bed yet?" Minato asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No not yet Minato-san, why don't you come and sit next to me you seem to be having some problems."

Minato seeing nothing wrong sat next to Miya. "Well a few days ago I had a weird dream. . ."

"And what would that dream be?"

"Well in my dream i'm a baby and i'm looking into the eyes of some lady and a man but then it flashforwards to show the same lady holding a sword at some man who was cradling my body as the baby, she asked for the baby back but the man held onto a switch that would kill me if she came any closer, so in desperation the lady threw her sword away and swore hatred against the man."

Miya remained silent and looked up to the moon with her eyes closed before she turned to Minato. "Minato-san do you remember when I talked to you about my child. . . and how he would come to accept me."

"of course Landlady-san what does this have to do with my dream?"

". . ."

"Landlady-san?" Minato began to feel a rising feeling within him.

"Naruto. . . your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the person who granted me part of Kyuubi's power to fight the village. Takami took care of you until you left her and found a new family among your Sekirei but. . . I am the person that brought you into this world, I am your true mother."

And end, yeah that's your twist sorry if you wanted it to come from the Naruto side, next chapter will be the explanation but i'm sure you guys could connect the dots based on the history of Sekirei as well as the flashback sequences shown, so stay tuned for the explanation that will be coming soon. On a side note why don't you guys go to my forum for Sekirei and just leave a simple reply on the topic there. So yeah leave a review and wait for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 7

Alright Welcome one an all to the 9th entry of my story or the 7th chapter.

Note: This chapter contains a lot of crying and may seem OOC for some readers.

Chp 07

"Landlady-san? Wh-what are you saying?" Minato asked as he stood up in shock. "You-you can't be my mother!"

"Let me explain myself...please." Miya begged.

Minato clutched his fist in anger as he sat back down and got himself ready to listen to Miya's explanation.

"During our time, I fell in love with Takehito-san and soon after I found that I was pregnant with Takehito's child, soon after you were born Musubi and Kaho were kidnapped by the unknown government organization, so the 2nd generation discipline squad was sent to deal with them, at this time Kazehana heartbroken by Minaka's decision and Mutsu who left for his own reason had already left to the outside world but it didn't matter as long as I had you and Takehito-san, but then that day came..."

"That day..."

"Yes the day that you were taken away from me, I tried to take you back from that man but he had us at gunpoint as minutes before Minaka had you ejected with some of the Sekirei technology on the ship, what he injected you with was some form of nanite that would kill you with a single press of a button, So I had no choice but to leave you behind with Minaka. But as I left the island Takami promised me that she would take care of you, my heart was still broken but I presumed that you would be in good hands."

"It wasn't until that day when I met you and Musubi in Maison Izumo's backyard that I felt something familiar in my heart about you, but I couldn't tell you anything due to Minaka having spies all over the city."

Minato slowly relaxed himself as he took in everything that Miya said along with everything that happened in his past life, while tears slowly fell from Miya's eyes.

Minato stood up and slowly walked away. "M...Minato?"

"Gomen Landlady-sama, I-I need to have a moment alone." Minato replied as he took his jacket and walked out the door and headed to parts unknown leaving Miya alone by the porch as tears fell from her eyes and hoped that Minato would return.

[**With Minato**]

He had walked some distance away from Maison Izumo while tears fell down his eyes. 'Miya-san was my mother? How could that be? Was my entire life a lie? Why do these things happen to me, all I wanted to do was live with Musubi-chan and the rest happily but then this happened why?!'

Minato quickened his pace to a slow run as he wanted to find a place where he could be alone, he ran until he came upon, and alleyway where he ran inside and just slumped to the ground his heart and mind in a complete mess, tears continued to roll down his face until the strain of getting to Snow country from Konoha overtook him and he fell into unconsciousness as snow began to fall upon the country.

[**Hours later**]

A hooded figure was found standing by Minato's side, "Minato, I leave you with this simple act." waving his hand over Minato he brought up Minato's Naruto henge and left a letter by his side as footsteps were heard coming from the side.

"Daimyo-sama! Look there is someone ahead!" a samurai pointed out, a lady with black hair in an imperial robe brushed past her samurai to get a good look at the figure which she noticed. "Naruto!"

"Samurai-san, we should get back to the palace immediately."

"Hai Daimyo-sama." the samurai replied as he picked up Naruto and carried him back to the palace with the Daimyo following him behind praying that Naruto would be alright.

[**In Minato's mind now just to note just in case you forget this Minato is the one from Sekirei**]

He awoke with a shudder as he took in his surroundings, it was his mindscape but it was cold and dark not like his old mindscape was.

He was about to take a walk around the place when he heard three voices call out to him in two different names, turning around he saw Kushina and Takami.

"Kaa-san..., why are all of you here."

"Kami-sama, saw what happened to you after Miya told you everything and so she decided to allow us to talk to you for a little bit to give you further details."

"Or rather Takami-san." Kushina added in as Takami walked forward and placed her arm around Minato's shoulder. "Why kaa-san?" Minato cried out as he fell to his knee,"Why did this happen to me?" Takami and Kushina sat down next to Minato and comforted him.

Takami sighed and began her story. "Minato, there were so many time when I wanted to tell you about yourself, but I could never find the proper time or place to tell you especially when Minaka still had his hand on the trigger that could activate the nanites in your body and then I didn't want to ruin the relationship that you'd already built with Miya especially when the Sekirei plan was going on."

"But know this even though you weren't biologically my child, I always regarded you as my child alongside Yukari." Takami brushed her hand across Minato's eye and rubbed his tears away.

"Naruto..." Minato turned to Kushina who had tears running down her face.

"You have to understand the position that Miya was in, she loved you dearly more so than anyone else in the world but you were taken away from her by force and that broke her heart in ways that you can't understand, but please listen to me I was your mother and when I saw you born it made me happier than anything else could but I was destroyed when I died and couldn't take care of you."

"Don't do this to Miya Minato." Takami interjected, "She will love you no matter what even if you decide not to accept her as your mother, but know that her heart will be broken."

Minato looked into both of his mothers eyes and thought about everything, before he nodded his head and wiped his own tears away. "I-I understand, Miya may not have been able to raise me but she loved me all the same and so I'll give her the chance that she wants and build that bridge with her." Both Takami and Kushina nodded as they began to fade away.

"Well Sochi looked like it's time for us to go." Takami said before Kushina happily continued for her. "But don't worry we'll meet again."

"Bye Kaa-chans, I love you too." With that said Minato was thrown out of his thoughts and found himself in a bed tucked in with a nurse/maid by his side. "Ah your awake!" the nurse/maid walked out of the room for a moment. "Koyuki-hime, Naruto-sama is awake." while the Nurse called for Koyuki Naruto took a look at himself and saw that he had his disguise on and decided to keep it on for the moment as he saw a letter lying by his bed on a table.

Picking it up Naruto opened it and began to read it. "Made the disguise for you, dispel it the same way you did before Aeon." Naruto had a smile come across his face as he thanked Aeon for helping him once again.

The door opened to reveal Koyuki, who looked as good as she did all those years ago. "Oh Naruto thank Kami your alright! When I saw you in the street I thought the worst." Koyuki had bear hugged him tight.

Giving a nervous laugh Naruto returned the hug. "I was surprised you found me."

Separating from each other they exchanged small talk before the big question came out from Koyuki. "Anyway why are you here Naruto?"

Naruto collected his breath as he finally told Koyuki his story, and by the end of it Koyuki was shocked, amazed and wide mouthed, Naruto even dropped his genjutsu to show Koyuki what he actually looked like.

"Wow Naru-I mean Minato your story is just amazing, if it were anyone else then I would have called you crazy but for you crazy is a part of everyday life isn't it?" Minato gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But now that your here Minato, I have a proposition for you." Minato had his ears wide open.

"I would like you to become the Kage of the new Village hidden in the snow." Minato pointed at himself. "M-me?"

"Of course Minato, your abilities are the best in the nation, I'd be crazy not to have you as a Kage." Minato thought about it for a moment before he turned to Koyuki and nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Minato, oh before I go would you like anything?"

Minato thought about it before he nodded. "Yes I need a new identity."

Koyuki nodded and understood what he meant. "Alright then what shall be your new name?"

"Minato Asama Sahashi." Koyuki nodded and walked off to get it done but before she left she turned and with a smile. "Alright then I'll see you later Yukikage-sama." but before she left Naruto took a piece of paper and wrote the address where he lived at the moment.

[**Hours later**]

Minato had finally managed to find Maison Izumo, gulping he stepped forward and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a teary-eyed Musubi, whom had to rub her eyes a few times before she saw that it was Minato. "Minato-san!" she cried as she pressed herself into Minato body.

"I'm sorry to make all of you worried..." comforted Minato as the rest of his Sekirei appeared and ran at him and piled onto him, all of them crying especially Kusano, with Tsukiumi wanting to wring his neck for making her so worried.

After allowing them to cry it out, all of the Sekirei picked themselves up and entered the house and allowed Minato to come face to face with Miya. "Miya-san, you might not have had the chance to raise me but I-I will allow you into my life now." Minato moved forward and hugged her. "Kaa-chan."

Miya had tears fall from her eyes as she returned the hug to Minato, "Thank you S-Sochi."

With that said and done Naruto turned to his Sekirei and announced. "I have an announcement to make during lunch later." and as soon as he said that out growling could be heard coming from the various Sekirei.

"Ah, gomen Minato-san..." Musubi cried out.

"Don't worry about it, now lets go and make lunch." All of the Sekirei nodded and went to the kitchen to help out while Minato took his jacket to help out but before he could enter the kitchen Miya stopped him and ordered him to take a bath.

Minato nodded and headed upstairs to take a bath alone since all the Sekirei were in the kitchen helping out.

Minutes later Minato walked out fresh and clean, he walked towards his room and went inside to check his stuff out, and just like he suspected the case was still there, smiling he opened it up and nine objects gleamed in the sunlight. Picking it up he proceeded downstairs where lunch was ready for them.

Lunch was a fun and delicious event as all of the food cooked was really delicious, when all of it was done and the dishes were cleaned up all of his Sekirei and Miya were gathered to hear what Minato had to say. Minato stood in front of all of them with a smile on his face. "Everyone here knows that the bond between a Sekirei and Ashikabi is something special, and I never got the chance to say it to all of you when we first met but here I go." Minato got onto one knee in front of all of his Sekirei and opened the case that he was carrying to reveal nine golden rings adorned with nine different gemstones on top of them. "Will all of you marry me?"

All of Minato's Sekirei with the exception of Kusano (You know why don't even bother asking) were stunned by his question, standing up each one of them went forward and picked up the ring that had their name attached to it and placed it on their ring fingers.

Some of the Sekirei wiped tears away from their eyes as all of them came forward and hugged Minato where they could. "We accept!" they all happily proclaimed as Minato fell under their combined weight to the ground in a little pain but his heart was full of love.

[**In Konoha**]

The entire village council was in chaos as they tried to decide on what to do, half of them wanted to have Naruto returned to the village to have him rebuild his clan but the other half wanted Naruto strung for what he did to the village forces.

In the end it was decided to have Naruto return with whatever he wanted so that the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan would live in the village once again, and that they would further lead the village to prosperity.

[**6 Months later**]

Minato had began his work as the Yukikage in the snow villages new Shinobi village, now he was doing his last batch of paperwork when he decided to take a short break by looking over to a photo by his side, he was dressed in a beautiful kimono alongside nine likewise beautifully dressed ladies.

Thousands of people which consisted of various people from the different countries that Naruto had helped were there at the wedding after getting an explanation about why his appearance changed, of course Koyuki was the one that binded him and his Sekirei together as husband and wives.

Suddenly his door opened to reveal Tsukiumi wearing maternity clothing and a bulge growing outwards. "Ah Tsukiumi what are you doing here? You should be at home resting alongside everyone else."

"I-I just wanted to check on you Minato." she said as she suddenly felt a kick from the baby, Minato seeing this rushed forward and helped Tsukiumi to a chair where he pressed his head against her stomach to 'feel' the baby. "Can you feel that Minato? It's our child." Minato nodded as he picked up Tsukiumi bridal style and carried her home to rest the rest of his paperwork forgotten not that it was that important in the first place.

Minato arrived home to find Miya cleaning the outside with Kusano helping since the other Sekirei were also pregnant with his child, Minato walked in and spent some time with his other wives.

[**Another 3 months later**]

The night was broken by the sound of a loud "Minato!" which woke said man who created 9 clones that picked one wife and rushed off to the hospital with the original who spent most of his time pacing around the area as he waited for good news.

Hours of waiting slowly passed when 10 nurses stepped out carrying 10 babies, with a message from the mothers. "We'll decide the names in our rooms alone."

From Benitsubasa he got a red haired girl which he and Benitsubasa had decided to name Kushina in remembrance of his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

From Haihane he got a silver haired girl which he and Haihane decided to name Hikari to represent the light in their lives.

From Kagari he got a black haired girl which he and Kagari decided to name Yukari in remembrance of his sister.

From Uzume he got a brown haired girl which they had decided to call Kaze(Wind) since Kazehana had been like a sister to Uzume.

From Akitsu he got a caramel haired baby girl which they had decided to name Haku in remembrance of the very fist friend that Naruto had who could understand him on the same level.

From Matsu he got a red haired baby girl which they had decided to call Mito after the first jinchuriki of Kurama.

From Kazehana he got a black haired baby girl which they decided to name Ai (Love).

From Musubi he amazingly got twins, one was a brown haired girl that looked almost exactly like Musubi and because of the babies appearance they decided to call her Yume while the other child was gray haired child which they had decided to name Karasuba.

And last but not least from Tsukiumi he got a blonde haired baby boy with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks which they had decided to appropriately call Naruto since he looked just like Naruto.

Minato's life was now complete, he had a loving family and ten children to raise in a good family.

And we're done with this chapter, this would mark the end of the story but stay tuned for the Epilogue, I'm sorry for ending the story so soon to all that wanted something more but I honestly have nothing more to write for the story. And before anyone says anything about me using Tsukiumi I have no problems against the other Sekireis it's just that well let's face facts Tsukiumi does love Minato from the bottom of her heart, and yes the reason for Miya leaving baby Minato behind is I believe kind of just eh but this is the 2nd last card I have to play so I sincerely apologize to those who don't like/hate it. And I recently did a Sword Art Online X Naruto story and I was hoping that SAO X Naruto fans could take a look at it and tell me what you think, Anyway review if you like the chapter and as a Sekirei fan I'd love to what your favorite Sekireis are, so leave them in the review if you do or send me a PM and I'll see you next time for the Epilogue the final card I have to play bye bye for now!


	10. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Welcome one and all to the Epilogue of Welcome back my Ashikabi or as I loving call it the two for one deal chapter Enjoy!

Chp 08

**[Play Sekirei Pure Engagement ED**]

19 years had passed since the birth of Minato's babies and all of them had grown up to be powerful and respectful people in the village.

Kushina had grown into a stunning women who had her mothers strength but had more of Kushina Uzumaki's personality making her a dangerous person whenever someone called her tomato or other names involving the color red and not even her siblings were spared her fury.

Hikari had grown up the complete opposite of Haihane, whereas Haihane had a dark aura surrounding her Hikari had a very light aura surrounding her though she did inherit her mothers habit of getting stomach pains whenever she laughed too much which was very often, she did also learn how to use her mothers claw.

Yukari had grown up, into what could be said as exactly like the Yukari of old turned up, she was always relentless when it came to Naruto but deep down she cared for all her siblings the same, she had a tendency to burn people when she became very flustered but she was being taught to control it by her parents.

Kaze grown up into a soda obsessed girl always finding soda to drink even the house didn't have any, she wore her hair like her mother and often the two couldn't be told apart unless Kaze had a bottle of soda by her side which was often and she had powers just like her mother.

Haku had grown into a kinda shy girl, who was always hiding behind her big sister Kusano or slightly older brother Naruto, but she was artistic making beautiful snow statues with her powers whenever she could.

Mito had grown up to be an intelligent young lady though she was very mischievous point to the point that her parents had to punish her several times and it seemed as though her mischievous streak was not going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Ai had grown into one of the most beautiful women in the village and the most beautiful among the sisters, she loved to hang out with Yume as both of them spoke about love which usually had Karasuba rolling her eyes at the giggles of her sisters. And just as she was the most beautiful she was also the laziest among the sisters.

Yume had grown up to look exactly like her mother with the same wide eyes and eternal smile that her mother always had, her personality on the other hand was always a little bit more out there, she loved to read love novels and always teased her siblings whenever they had a blush on their face when they were with someone of the opposite sex.

Karasuba like Yume had her mothers eternal smile but she was on the other side of the personality spectrum, whenever she had to be serious she was serious and whenever she could relax she was always seen lazing around, one trait she got from her name was the eye smiles that the old Karasuba always made.

And last but not least we have Naruto he had grown into the splitting image of Naruto when he was at his age though his personality was a little more in tune to his father, he was respectful to all that he met, he was very powerful among his siblings but it never got to his head and of course he loved Ramen with all his heart though he didn't let it become and obsession.

On the other hand Konoha, sent out search parties to all of countries so that they could find Naruto and 'apologize' for their mistake and offer him a place in the village again, but each country they went with the exception of Suna kicked them out and terminated any kind of alliance they held to Konoha.

The Village had almost lost all hope until they visited Snow Country and found 'Naruto' who had adopted his new identity, all of the messengers fell to their knees and begged him to return to the village along with all the wonderful things that awaited him but 'Naruto' said no just as his wives and young children burst into the room and hugged him.

Konoha saw this and hatched a plan to kidnap one of the children but when they went to kidnap the child in the dead of night they were met with Miya, 'Naruto' and his wives who were enraged at what they were planning to do. The Konoha ninja were executed and sent back to their Village "Threaten my family and I will end you."

Konoha tried to bring this up with the Daimyo but were threatened with war as well so most of Konoha abandoned their plans to get Naruto back but it didn't mean that the minority didn't try.

Now Konoha had fallen so far that most of the civilians had left the village due to the fall in profit and a civil war was being raged between he Shinobi that wanted to leave to find greener pastures and the Shinobi who didn't want to leave that was years ago but it was not Minato's concern, his only concern was his village and family, he had received a message from one of his spies in the general area that most of the village had been destroyed by the civil war and it was now just a graveyard.

[End song]

Naruto now found himself atop one of the many snow mountains around the village as he looked towards the sky to see something big falling from the sky, as it fell he heard something call out to him '...Sama...Ashikabi-sama...'

"Someone's calling me? Wh-What is this I'm feeling?" Placing a hand over his chest Naruto felt his heart beating very fast. "My heart someones calling out to it." Picking himself up Naruto ran towards the general area where the object fell.

Carefully stepping towards the area he saw 5 shadows step out from the burning wreckage of whatever landed in the crater, from one of the figures he heard a voice call out. "My Ashikabi-sama we found you! Our fated person."

One of the shadows stepped forward to reveal a brown haired girl, "Ashikabi-sama, we are your Sekirei." jumping forward she engulfed Naruto in a hug and pressed his head into her bust making her blush a heavy red, while the other 4 shadows stepped down and Naruto found that all of them were girls who engulfed Naruto in a hug. 'What is going on?'

[**Hours later**]

At the moved Maison Izumo, Yukari was found walking around the house looking for Naruto when she happened upon Karasuba who was lazing around. "Neh Onee-chan have you seen Onii-chan?"

Karasuba cracked both eyes open to see Yukari. "No I haven't Yukari-chan, why are you looking for Onii-chan?"

"Onii-chan was supposed to practice jutsus with us, but now I can't find him."

"Hmm why don't you go ask Kaa-chan or Tou-san at the tower? They might have seen him." Yukari nodded and went off to find her parents but just before she left, both she and Karasuba heard the door open. "Um everyone I'm home and I've um I've got some guests."

Yukari bounded downstairs while Karasuba picked herself up and went downstairs, along with the rest of their siblings, all of his siblings found themselves by the stairs as they saw their brother and he was being held by 5 different women.

There was one with brown hair and around her neck was a red ribbon while she wielded a scythe and held onto his arm and pressed it into her chest, while a brown haired girl with black hair ties and blonde haired girl with blue eyes were found hiding behind Naruto, while a girl with light brown hair with a blue ribbon in her hair wielding a giant hammer stood by his side and last but not least there was a girl with purple hair and a purple bow in her hair in her arms were a couple of chakrams. "Um well these are my guests."

"Onii-chan who are all of these girls?" All of the girls separated themselves from Naruto and stood in front of Naruto's sister. "We are Naruto-sama's Sekirei."

All of the Naruto's sister looked at one another before coming to one statement. "How are we going to explain this to Kaa-chan and Tou-san?"

[**Hours later**]

"We're home!" Minato cried out as he waited for his children to appear.

"We're in here Minato." Miya cried out from the living room, Minato entered the living room to see all of his children seated down in one straight line with little lumps on their head, on the other side were his wives with lumps on their heads as well."Um Kaa-san, what happened?"

Miya turned around and called out. "You can come in now girls." the door behind her opened to reveal the five girls from before. "You!?"

The girls pointed to themselves with a mysterious look on their faces. "Minato just calm down, Naruto explain what happened." Naruto nodded and moved forward and explained what happened, finding the Sekirei as well as winging them.

After hearing what happened Naruto got all of his children and the new Sekirei out of the room, to discuss what to do with his wives and mother. "So what should we do Minato?"

"Well there is nothing that we can do besides let them stay here, Naruto has already winged them and to separate them would be too painful for the Sekirei to take." All of the Sekirei and Miya nodded as they understood the pain of having someone you love taken away from you.

Letting the children and new Sekirei back into the room, Minato told Naruto and his Sekirei their decision which made all of the Sekirei jump onto Naruto in happiness as Minato looked on, a smile came across his face. 'Looks like our family just got bigger, I wonder how our lives will change with the addition of Naruto's Sekirei, we'll just have to see...but no matter what Naruto has found the people that will love him with all of their hearts.' those were Minatos thoughts while the Sekirei were pulling on Naruto to get his attention onto them.

And there we go, this is the epilogue, I'd like to thank everyone who read the story, followed the story, favorited the story and of course those who left a review, you guys really made my day. And I hope you guys can tell what those five Sekirei if you can't then let me tell you. The brown haired one with the scythe is Yomi, the brown haired girl with black hair ties is Kujou, (For my friend Haseo55 who introduced me to Sekirei and also gave me this idea to write.) the blonde haired girl with blue eyes is Kuno, the girl wielding a hammer is Yashima and last but not least the girl with purple hair is Oriha. And before anyone asks yes this is the ending, there will be no continuation after this chapter, no new villain that Naruto, his Sekirei and siblings will have to fight. So please don't ask for a continuation, but I am currently coming up with a new idea that involves Sekirei and Naruto but will take place on the Sekirei world and no it won't be an immortal story.

Now This is what could have been but never came to.

The letter from Miya to Kagari was originally supposed to just be a letter asking for rent, but after the twist of Miya being Minato's mother I changed it since it felt way out there.

Now the second one was supposed to be another twist which I wanted to introduce which was Yukari and Shiina being Naruto's ancestors but this was dropped due to the fact that it seemed kinda out there but also because if this was used then the Miya twist would have no punch behind it.


End file.
